Fate Paradox
by Ochii disco
Summary: Seiji es un joven Master dispuesto a darlo todo en esta guerra del santo Grial, esperemos que su Servant esté por la labor.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate paradox**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Burning Spear**_

Dolorido, entumecido y agotado. No era capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así, de esta guisa. Normalmente no solía sentirse así de agotado después de los entrenamientos, pero hoy era especial. Precisamente porque mañana tendría lugar un evento esencial en su vida su abuelo decidió cuadruplicar la intensidad del entrenamiento mágico. Para él, un mago sin talento, intentar utilizar las limitadas reservas de Prana que podía producir resultaba agotador y doloroso.

La calidad y cantidad de los circuitos mágicos que poseía su cuerpo era insuficiente para ser catalogado como mago medio. Tan solo diez circuitos, cuando lo normal es que un mago medianamente decente posea al menos el doble, algo que como siempre, era algo que su abuelo se había estado encargado de recordarle, día tras día, desde que llegara a esa casa hace once años.

Por supuesto para el noveno cabeza de familia de la prestigiosa casa Heightwight, una familia con más de quinientos años de historia dedicada a la magia, no habría aceptado nunca la tutela de un mestizo como él, con la sangre "contaminada", si no hubiera sido porque no le quedaba más remedio.

La Familia Heightwight, una familia de magos de origen inglés, especializada en la magia de runas y en la invocación de entes espirituales entre otras cosas, era una familia respetada y temida en la asociación de magos de la torre del reloj, no solo por la calidad de los magos que producía, sino porque, como buena familia de hienas, se habían sabido posicionar y colocar, discreta pero descaradamente, a niveles políticos y económicos dentro de la organización, por medio de engaños, fraudes, matrimonios arreglados, etc.

Su posición de poder debía ser muy cómoda y agradable, tanto como para mirar a otros magos de menor rango como a insectos. Pero al parecer todas aquellas malas obras y codicia parecían haberse vuelto en su contra, pues de pronto comenzó un lento pero inexorable declive en el potencial de los herederos que nacían dentro de la familia. Algo que causó gran angustia entre ellos, pues al fin y al cabo ¿De qué sirve una familia de magos que no pueden usar la magia?

Pero sus plegarias parecían haber sido escuchadas como por un milagro y el problema parecía haberse resuelto al nacer su padre, Nigel Heigthwight, que poseía nada menos que cuarenta circuitos de una calidad excelente. El futuro de la brillantemente oscura familia Heigthwight parecía resuelto, pero el destino cruel truncó ese futuro de nuevo, pues al parecer a la gran esperanza de la familia Heigthwight no le interesaba la magia lo más mínimo, de hecho huyó de su destino durante toda su vida y hasta llegó a casarse con una extraña extranjera que ni siquiera era maga.

Todo aquello enfureció al patriarca que lo excomulgó y repudió, como si de un gusano de tierra se tratara.

Tirado en el frio suelo, rodeado por unas gemas que se usaban para entrenar el control del prana, todos estos pensamientos sin sentido venían como ecos a su mente. Hoy era un día especial para él, Seiji Heigthwight, el chico de cabello negro, que tirado en el suelo miraba el dorso de su mano, después de casi diez años de preparación, la marca roja en su mano, compuesta por tres circunferencias tangentes entre sí, por fin había aparecido. Aquello era la señal inequívoca de que había sido elegido por el grial como participante en la guerra.

Sí, la guerra del santo grial que se celebra cada sesenta años y que enfrenta a siete magos y sus respectivos Servant se iba a llevar a cabo aquí en Fuyuki, y él había sido elegido como Master de pleno derecho por el Grial, lo que significa que estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

Allí tirado envuelto en sudor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, por fin podría tener la oportunidad de demostrar lo que un mago inútil podía hacer. Si ganaba el grial podría demostrar su talento a ese anciano despreciable y liberarse del yugo de ser el hijo de un hereje.

-Hump, no seas tan engreído. Esa marca no significa nada. Si consigues sobrevivir una semana en esta guerra lo considerare un milagro-

Como siempre las palabras del anciano solo servían para arruinar cualquier momento que él pudiera considerar positivo en su vida.

-Ahora desaparece de mi vista y prepárate. Mañana será el día-

Mañana sería el día, el día en el que le demostraría a esa momia de mago y a cualquiera que se atreviera a menospreciarlo de lo que era capaz.

A aquel hombre solo le importaba conseguir el Grial, fuese como fuese. Después de todo, todo este esfuerzo era solo una minúscula mota comparado al que había gastado su familia en obtener la reliquia que concedía cualquier deseo, el Grial. Es por la avaricia de conseguir semejante premio lo que llevó a esta familia a instalarse en Fuyuki hace setenta años y participar en la tercera entrega del conflicto. No ganaron y el Grial no se materializó, pero consiguieron acabar, prácticamente, con dos de las tres familias que empezaron todo este lio, los Tohosaka y los Matou. Ellos no solo se limitaron a absorberlas y quedarse con su poder, la línea de magia de la familia Heigthwight no permite la entrada de nuevas crestas, ni de otros poderes y especialidades mágicas, así que vendieron a la torre del reloj todas las investigaciones que estas habían llevado por siglos, excepto las que tenían que ver con el grial, de ambas familias.

Todo por conseguir el Grial para sus propósitos. Su abuelo falló hace setenta años en la tercera edición y no pudieron participar en la cuarta hace quince porque no contaban con un heredero en condiciones, ahora, su abuelo y él eran los únicos miembros de la familia Heigthwight con capacidad para la magia. Al estar el anciano incapacitado para luchar solo quedaba Seiji.

Al día siguiente el muchacho se despertó como de costumbre e inició su rutina matutina de ejercicios físicos. Eran duros y muchos de ellos basados en las artes marciales chinas, como su maestro le había enseñado. Aquel día comenzó como cualquier otro pero esta vez había una diferencia, hoy sería el día en el que comenzaría todo. Dejó todo preparado y se marchó al instituto sabiendo que esa noche sería la noche en la que empezaría su destino en la guerra.

Era indiscutible el hecho de que era una persona conocida en la academia, sus impecables notas, tanto en materias físicas como intelectuales, su familia adinerada y su personalidad fría y distante, eran como un aliciente para que todos esos estudiantes cotillas y ruidosos hablaran sobre él. En cuanto a su aspecto, se podría decir que atraía las miradas de sus compañeras solo con pasar por los pasillos. El joven había heredado los rasgos asiáticos de su madre, pelo negro corto y piel blanca y fina, pero también había heredado, por parte de su padre, un cuerpo alto y atlético y unos grades y profundos ojos azules, unos ojos de color azul turquesa, siempre escondidos tras unas gruesas gafas. Sin duda podía considerársele como un joven bastante atractivo.

En más de una ocasión había recibido una carta que contenía los sentimientos de alguna compañera, pero inmediatamente después de recibirlas éste las rompía sin prestarles más atención, ya hacía bastante tiempo que había decidido que no necesitaba relacionarse con ningún compañero u otra persona, solo eran distracciones que no podía permitirse. Solo había una cosa en la que debía pensar, la guerra del santo grial.

Aun así había una cosa de la cual no había logrado desligarse completamente. Por alguna razón que le costaba entender, todos los días antes de entrar a la escuela reducía un poco su ritmo y esperaba una señal, la señal era un destello blanco, un inconfundible brillo plateado proveniente de una melena larga y bella, atada con un resultón lazo morado. La dueña de una cabellera tan hermosa era una joven de su instituto, una joven también muy conocida en su clase y en la academia. Cabello plateado, ojos violetas y una apariencia que era cien por cien encantadora. Se trataba de Aria Straud, una estudiante de origen alemán y amiga de la infancia de Seiji. Cada mañana ella iba al instituto acompañada por sus amigas y siempre le dirigía una sonrisa, amable y tierna, todas las mañanas, acompañada por un "Buenos días Seiji" Y lo mismo por la tarde al irse, de nuevo una dulce sonrisa y un "Hasta mañana"

A veces entre medias cruzaban varias conversaciones en los pasillos en el cambio de clase, conversaciones mundanas, pero agradables, que siempre empezaba ella. Seiji, como era natural en él, intentaba darle largas y alejarla de él, pero ella seguía insistiendo con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón Seiji no era capaz de acelerar su marcha para evitar encontrársela, siempre hacia lo mismo, no era capaz de evitarla, no era capaz de cortar el último vinculo, aunque su abuelo ya hacía algún tiempo que le había advertido de que era necesario que se abstrajese de cosas innecesarias, después de todo lo más probable era que pereciera en esta guerra, pero él no quería hacerlo.

Él sabía que, aunque sus posibilidades de ganar fueran reducidas, sin duda sobreviviría, esa era la meta que se había marcado y para la que había estado entrenando junto a su maestro. Después ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no fuera tan malo un acercamiento a ella, después de todo se lo prometió a su maestro, le prometió que cuidaría de su hija.

Se había pasado varias horas repasando el conjuro de invocación, quería estar seguro de que no se equivocaría en ninguna línea. El cantico era sencillo, pero el ritual en si debía ser muy complejo, o al menos eso era lo que su abuelo perecía estar pretendiendo que pareciese.

Todo estaba listo, el ritual se llevaría a cabo en el sótano de la inmensa mansión Heigthwight. Allí, un círculo mágico de seis metros de radio había sido dibujado en el suelo con algún tipo de sustancia parecida a la sangre. Frente a él, un altar, en el que se encontraba la reliquia que se usaría como catalizador, la reliquia serviría para llamar al espíritu heroico escogido, pero si no se pudiera hacer uso de una no habría problema, el grial buscaría al espíritu heroico más compatible con el Master en cuestión, de hecho era el Grial el que se encargaba de casi todo el proceso de la invocación; el llamado de un alma desde El Trono de los Héroes y su encarnación en uno de los siete recipientes de clase diferentes era cosa suya. El trabajo del Master era de servirles de ancla en este mundo y proporcionarles el mana necesario para luchar, eso era todo, después de todo el mecanismo de la batalla tan solo consistía en que los Servant, los siete espíritus heroicos, lucharan entre sí hasta que solo quedara uno y su master, entonces se supone que el Grial se materializará y concederá su deseo a los ganadores.

A Seiji todo eso le olía un poco a chamusquina, pero si docenas de magos habían estado participando durante casi doscientos años, matándose entre sí, por algo sería.

-Todo está listo. No se te ocurra fastidiarla-

Las palabras del anciano Roger Heithwight resultaron tan desalentadoras como siempre, pero Seiji las ignoró completamente.

Mientras se acercaba con cuidado al círculo echó un vistazo a la reliquia que le había preparado su abuelo, se trataba de un viejo *Kiseru que parecía tener algunos siglos de antigüedad, en la boquilla gastada aún podían verse el motivo de unas llamas grabadas en ella. Seiji no dijo nada sobre su reliquia, él sabía a quién pertenecía y sabía que era el objeto adecuado, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para su parte del trabajo.

Concentrado, casi en trance, activó sus circuitos y comenzó a sentir la dolorosa descarga de prana que indicaba que debía comenzar con el conjuro:

-" _Llénalo, llénalo, llénalo, llénalo, llénalo, repite cinco veces pero destrúyelo cuando rebose…._

 _Una base de plata y acero. Los cimientos son de piedra proveniente del archiduque de los contratos…"-_

De pronto el joven mago comenzó a sentir una sensación muy extraña, era como si un torrente de energía desconocida entrase a la fuerza en su cuerpo, era tremendamente doloroso pero no podía darse el lujo de desconcentrarse.

- _"Levanta un muro que detenga el viento. Abre las puertas desde los cuatro puntos cardinales…_

 _Desde la corona ven a través del camino bifurcado y síguelo hasta el reino…._

 _Yo creare tu cuerpo y tu espada creará mi destino. Atente al llamado del santo grial y respóndeme si aceptas mis términos…"-_

La estancia comenzó a temblar vacilante y el circulo ante mi comenzó a brillar como una antorcha, una inmensa cantidad de energía mágica se estaba concentrado allí, mientras, el invocador, admiraba anonadado y sin poder creérselo del todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, pero debía seguir con el cantico y esta vez comenzó a alzar la voz.

 _-"¡Y YO JURO QUE SERÉ TODO LO BUENO EN ESTE MUNDO Y A LA VEZ JURO QUE DESTUIRE TODO EL MAL DE ESTE MUNDO!-_

Un torbellino de luces y llamas se arremolinó violentamente entorno al círculo mágico y Seiji sentía como su mano derecha con el sello ardía como si estuviera siendo incinerada.

- _"¡Y ASÍ YO TE LO ORDENO DESCIENDE DESDE LA TRINIDAD DE LOS CIELOS! ¡SAL DEL CÍCULO DE CONTENCIÓN! ¡GUARDIAN DE LA BALANZA!-_ Tras el último verso el torbellino de esencia mágica reventó como si hubiera pinchado un globo y de su interior surgió una luz cegadora que obligó a los dos que se encontraban en la sala a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando varios segundos después Seiji comenzó a abrirlos no pudo creer la información que estaba obteniendo de ellos, el círculo de invocación se encontraba totalmente quemado, como si hubieran hecho una hoguera en él, y en su interior se hallaba una figura masculina, un hombre que rozaba los veinte, como mucho los veinticinco. Vestía una armadura como la de un samurái, pero esta era algo más abierta, toda de rojo y portaba una enorme lanza carmesí. Su pelo era castaño y alborotado, sus ojos eran de un castaño dorado casi irreal y junto a su expresión de seriedad irradiaba una poderosa presencia, Seiji creyó estar ante un inmenso tigre de bengala que examinaba cuidadosamente a su presa para saber su era digna de ser cazada por él o no.

El Hombre de rojo salió del círculo quemado de forma tranquila y se dirigió hacia Seiji, el cual se había caído al suelo al sentir de golpe el cansancio del ritual y la amenazadora presencia espiritual que el sujeto frente a él emitía.

-¿Eres tú el que me ha invocado?- Dijo con una poderosa voz.

Seiji no pudo articular ninguna palabra, se limitó a asentir.

-Bien me sirve, supongo. El contrato está cerrado. Por cierto deberías aprender a mantener la compostura hombre. Se supone que tú eres el "Master" ¿no?- Aquel tono no le gustó nada a Seiji, pero decidió callar y se limitó a poner mala cara. En aquel momento eso no era lo importante, acababa de invocar a su propio Servant y no podía ser más impresionante, incluso su abuelo mantuvo la boca cerrada por el asombro, pues no solo había conseguido a uno de los tres clases de caballeros, _Lancer_ , sino que, gracias a su recién ganada habilidad de Master para leer los parámetros, podía decir que era fuerte, ridículamente fuerte, con muchos de sus atributos muy por encima de la media.

-Bueno ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o te vas a quedar tirado en el suelo mirándome con la boca abierta como un imbécil mucho más tiempo? "Cachorrito"- Dijo este en un tono burlón pero sin perder su posición de superioridad.

-Gahg…. Sei, Seiji, Seiji Heigthwight-

-Seiji ehhhh… me gusta, suena parecido a *justicia (Seigi) Pero es demasiado bueno para ti. De momento te llamaré "Cachorrito" Si. Hasta que decida que te mereces semejante nombre-

-¿!PE, PERO QUÉ….¡?- Seiji no cabía en él de su enfado, ¿Cómo se atrevía un Servant a tratar a su maestro de esa forma? Llamándolo….. De esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

-Yukimura Sanada Saemon-no-Suke, bajo clase Lancer a tu servicio Master. Puedes llamarme así si quieres, pero te aconsejo que si quieres mantener el misterio me llames Lancer- La sorpresiva manera de presentarse cortó la oportunidad de Seiji de llamar la atención al Servant.

-Eso ya lo sé-

La sensación de estar frente a uno de los héroes más famosos de la historia de Japón había sido entumecida por la impresión de aquella explosiva invocación, peor, una vez el familiar hubo confirmado su nombre de sus propios labios devolvió de un golpe aquella aplastante impresión, pero aún con todo eso Seiji no dudó de que debía imponer su posición de Master sobre aquel Servant tan problemático. Pero para eso ya habría tiempo. En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Sin duda esta era una oportunidad de lujo que pocos compartían, con un Servant tan fuerte tendría ventaja sobre los otros. La guerra del santo grial había comenzado para él aquella noche y no quedaba mucho para su primera batalla. Su destino había comenzado a avanzar.

 _*Kiseru: Pipa larga japonesa, parecida a la china (Ver_ _ **Holic**_ _, Yuko Ichihara o_ _ **Gintama**_ _, Takasugi y Tsukuyo)_

(Aquí termina el capítulo uno, a saber cuándo subiré el dos, si os ha gustado sed pacientes por favor)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Rider Princess**_ _ **and The Young Master**_

Habían pasado las doce del mediodía y el tiempo no acompañaba en absoluto. Se había pasado desde las seis en punto de la mañana metido en una sala de reuniones y para colmo las nubes amenazaban con soltar toda su carga de golpe y eso había provocado un atasco de coches que querían llegar a su destino antes de que comenzará a lloviznar. En medio de ese atasco, embutido en un lujoso coche con chofer y matricula sin registrar, las gotas se acumulaban sobre el cristal tintado de la ventanilla trasera, en el asiento correspondiente un joven bostezaba de puro agotamiento mientras las miraba juntarse en una más grande y caer hacía abajo.

-Si sigues bostezando de esa manera vas a dar mala imagen de ti al conductor- Le replicó su anciano acompañante.

-Buagghhhh, Y eso a mí que más me da, si le molesta que aparte la mirada. Además no puedo evitarlo, esos viejos carcamales me han hecho levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana solo para meterme en una sala minúscula a escuchar tonterías durante más cinco horas- En el tono del pasajero más joven se podía notar el enfado por haber tenido que madrugar tanto para aquel acto, del cual se había opuesto desde un principio.

-Buaggghhhhh. ¡Que sueño Joder! Y encima se han pasado la reunión diciendo cosas que no entendía y las que sí podía no eran más que gilipolleces- La vulgaridad y el lenguaje soez que empleaba el joven parecía ser pasado por alto deliberadamente por su acompañante de más edad, este se limitaba a suspirar tranquilo y volver a explicar a su inexperto compañero la situación.

-Era necesario aclarar los términos de la alianza que vamos a contraer con los miembros de la torre del reloj. No queremos que haya confusiones a la hora de repartirse el botín-

-Bah, venden la piel del oso antes de cazarlo y además no me gusta la idea de aliarme con esos magos occidentales, para mí su "Magia" y sus "normas" no son más que un montón de palabras vacías- Estaba claro que el disgusto del joven no era solo por haber madrugado, otros motivos acrecentaban su mal humor.

-Puede ser, pero ha sido decisión de los ancianos, no solo de la familia Asakumi, sino de las siete grandes familias. Es algo que simplemente debemos acatar-

La Gran Alianza de las Siete Familias Mágicas, o la Alianza de las siete, es el nombre que recibe el conjunto de familias de magos japoneses que, practicantes de la magia autóctona oriental, se aliaron hace ya algunos siglos para luchar contra la invasión mágica extranjera, la cual ven como una amenaza para su tradición y para su forma de vida. Dentro de este conjunto de siete familias principales y sus ramificaciones la familia Asakumi es conocida por ser las más problemática y la más prospera de todas, esta familia que comenzó como una simple familia de samuráis de tercera que practicaban la adivinación y el *Kotodama había evolucionado con los años y, a pesar de no haber hecho nunca algún avance importante en la historia de la magia oriental, esta poseía una gran fuente de recursos y había amasado una gran fortuna ocupándose de los asuntos "Peliagudos" de los bajos fondos. Básicamente esta familia vivía de la extorsión, el contrabando y el tráfico de influencias en altos cargos de la sociedad, todo ello mezclado con el misticismo y las grandes oportunidades que la magia les había otorgado.

Como es natural esta familia de maleantes que usaban la magia solo como una herramienta para ganar dinero y poder no eran vistos con muy buenos ojos por el resto de familias, pero al mismo tiempo estos eran los mayores proveedores de recursos de la Alianza de los siete, y sin sus recursos y sus contactos estos no serían capaces de hacer nada contra los poderosos y florecientes magos occidentales, provistos de millares de trucos y siglos de historia mágica a sus espaldas.

Aun así, después de tantos años de "trabajos sucios" era cierto que palabras como Mafiosos o "Yakuza" les iba mejor para describir a los Asakumi que las palabras "Mago" o "Adivinos". Esto era algo que los miembros de esta familia querían solucionar cuanto antes y cuando se les presentó la oportunidad de participar en una contienda mágica del calibre de la guerra del santo Grial, los ancianos de esta familia no dudaron el proponerse como la familia perfecta para el trabajo, pero estos no habían contado con la posibilidad de tener que hacer una colaboración con sus más acérrimos enemigos, La torre del reloj, solo para poder hacer frente a un enemigo aún mayor, los Heigthwight, enemigo que ambos, Torre y Alianza, compartían.

-Ese viejo fósil lleva intentándolo desde la tercera edición ¿Qué les lleva pensar a esos bastardos que lo va a conseguir esta vez?-

-Nunca hay que tener suficiente cuidado cuando se trata de los Heightwight, ellos son considerados la clase de escoria más temible en el mundo mágico, tanto para los magus de la Torre como para nosotros mismos- El anciano atusaba su barba pensativo mientras advertía a su ahijado.

-No podemos ignorar el desastre que causaron la última vez. Es por eso que los Asakumi nos mudamos a Fuyuki hace una generación, para estar preparados- El muchacho no parecía del todo conforme con la explicación que estaba recibiendo de su pariente, pero sabía que era una estupidez seguir quejándose de eso, después de todo como novena cabeza de familia, el más joven que nunca ha habido, él no era más que una marioneta en las manos de sus mayores, un líder de boca que solo servía para mostrarse en público y moverse como un títere con cuerdas por el mundo. Discutir contra aquellos que manejaban los hilos era una insensatez y más aún desde que su padre murió precisamente por no haber hecho caso a sus indicaciones.

-Hemos conseguido que su Master se comprometa a no obstaculizarnos en caso de que acoraremos a nuestros enemigos y que nos brinden su apoyo si se diera el caso de una batalla en desventaja contra Heigthwight, por su puesto nosotros nos hemos tenido que comprometer a lo mismo, con el añadido de que les dejaremos el premio gordo, El Grial, a ellos. Por supuesto nosotros nos quedaremos con el derecho a administrar la tierra de Fuyuki y sus *Líneas de Ley….-

-Hummph, comparar el derecho sobre una destartalada tierra como esta con el de un trasto omnipotente que concede deseos como si fueran galletas- Las palabras del chico estaban llenas de desconfianza y mal genio.

-Por supuesto sabemos que no es un trato justo, pero entra dentro de nuestros planes que el tratado se anule conforme avance la guerra, después de todo la traición es el lenguaje de los magos occidentales-

-JA, entonces dime ¿A que cuento ha venido ese paripé de hace un momento si pensabais traicionarlos porque estáis tan seguros de que ellos nos van a traicionar primero?-

-Bueno, considéralo como un pacto de no agresión hasta acabar con el enemigo común y después luchar a muerte por el trozo más grande del pastel, jo, jo ,jo- El anciano reía ante la idea de ver pasar a los magos occidentales por un aprieto después de tener que acabar con los Heithgwight y la lucha que le recordaba a las historias de sus abuelos sobre la era en la que eran poderosos samuráis. "Solo porque él no tendrá que luchar" pensó el joven con cara de disgusto.

El joven cabeza de familia se desabrochó el puño derecho del traje de chaqueta, que era bastante caro y de un color un tanto llamativo, y se remangó la camisa igual de costosa. En el antebrazo del joven podían observarse un dibujo con un patrón similar a tres cabezas de dragón, aquél no era uno de esos famosos tatuajes de la Yakuza que adornaban sus cuerpos como lienzos, como si estos fueran un *Ukiyo-E, esas marcas eran los denominados Reiyuu o sellos de comando, necesarios para dominar a un Servant, estas marcas habían aparecido en su antebrazo hacía ya un mes, pero solo habían sido realmente útiles hasta hacia solo tres días.

-Esta es nuestra parada. Recuerda que debes ser educado con tu invitada Ryohei, ella es una baza muy poderosa a nuestro favor-

-Sí, ya…- Ryohei no tenía muy claro eso. La verdadera razón de que su, ya de por sí, mal carácter estuviera revuelto desde hace dos noches era precisamente por culpa de su "Invitada".

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta de la gran mansión de estilo japonés que era su casa, Ryohei sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago y tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente la razón.

Nada más cruzar la entrada el joven se chocó de bruces con una criada que, apresurada, corría con un ovillo hecho de ropas con pinta de ser muy caras.

-¡AH! ¡Lo siento mucho joven amo!- Se disculpó la joven criada, la cual tenía una expresión de pura asfixia en el rostro.

-Oh, no es nada- Tras una reverencia forzada la joven volvió a sus quehaceres de manera acelerada y no era la única que se movía de manera atropellada por la casa. Por todas partes podía observarse como la gente, criados, miembros de la familia y empleados varios, corrían de aquí para allá como locos, sin tiempo de descanso, todos ellos llevando cosas con pinta de costar un dineral, y todos con una expresión de miedo indescriptible en su rostro.

Por una parte era gracioso ver a todos esos tiparracos llenos de cicatrices y con pinta de comer bebes con semejante terror en sus cuerpos, pero por otra parte ese jaleo era algo inaceptable en una casa de….. "gente" como aquella.

-¿¡OYE!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- Sus berridos pasaron desapercibidos, todos parecían tan ocupados que no se percataron de que su estimado "Joven Amo" había llegado, pero no era necesario que nadie le dijera el origen de aquel jaleo.

Más apresurado que nadie en su carrera se dirigió como una bala hacia la habitación de invitados. Llegó justo antes de que una criada saliera corriendo del cuarto con una bandeja de comida de estilo japonés bellamente presentada.

Dentro del amplio y elegante cuarto de invitados un miembro de la familia, con pinta de pandillero trasnochado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo sobre su trasero. Su cara era un poema y tras sus gafas de sol anticuadas se asomaban abundantes lágrimas. Ante semejante espectáculo tan lamentable Ryohei no pudo articular más que una expresión de disgusto y cansancio.

-Oufff, ¿Se puede saber por qué estás ahí tirado?-

-¡JEFE! ¡Jefe que alegría verlo! ¡Por favor dígale algo a esa mujer!- El subordinado se aferró tan fuertemente a la pierna de su jefe que le comenzó a cortarle la circulación de la sangre.

-¡APARTA!- De una patada apartó insensiblemente a aquel que desesperadamente le pedía ayuda, probablemente para evitar que su pantalón de marca se manchara con las secreciones de su lacayo.

-¿Me pues explicar el porqué de que mi casa esté patas arriba?- La pregunta no iba dirigida hacia su subalterno, sino hacia la que en ese momento se encontraba en posesión de la habitación de invitados.

En el centro de la habitación, sobre uno de los tatamis, se encontraba recostada delicadamente, encima de un par de cojines de seda y con un brazo apoyado en una almohada, la bella invitada que había pasado a ocupar aquel cuarto hacía solo tres días.

Con una mirada de puro aburrimiento en su rostro, la mujer, que con solo un gesto de sus ojos podía verse que era una dama de la más alta cuna, exhaló un suspiro de desaliento, como si el origen de todo aquel jaleo fuera evidente y devolvió la mirada inquisidora a su anfitrión.

-No es más que un malentendido entre tus siervos y yo. Al parecer no entienden de la misma manera que yo lo que es una "comida decente"- Soltó como un machetazo.

-¿Pero de que hablas mala mujer?- La mirada penetrante y afilada de la muchacha atravesó como una espada al hombre que se recuperaba de la fuerte patada en el estómago propinada por su propio jefe.

-Aquel mísero hombre que puedes ver ahí tirado me estaba intentando explicar tan solo unos minutos atrás por qué una mujer como yo debería callarse y no ser tan ruidosa - Conforme avanzaba en su explicación Ryohei sentía ganas de volver a patear a su empleado.

-Tan solo le he invitado a repetir tan valientes palabras… Si se atrevía a intentar hablar sin garganta- El hombre soltó un gritito ahogado y volvió su cara hacia su espalda para evitar tener que soportar la intensa mirada de la mujer.

-¿Eso es todo?- Mirando a la mujer Ryohei sentía como el su dolor de estómago crecía y crecía. Soltando un suspiro el joven se volvió a su subordinado.

-Déjanos solos- Ordenó. Acto seguido el hombre que temblaba en el suelo de pánico salió corriendo despavorido.

-Vaya, vaya, los siervos han cambiado mucho en dos mil años. Antes no solo eran más eficientes y respetuosos, también eran más valientes- La mujer quitaba hierro al asunto y después bajó su cabeza y continuó leyendo una revista que tenía por título "Amamos la moda" que tenía entre manos.

-Eres como la encarnación del mal ¿Lo sabias? Ya te vale dame un respiro ¿Quieres?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sacaba un cartón de tabaco de su chaqueta en el cual ponía "Dragón Smoke".

\- Bueno ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?- Preguntó esta mientras su acompañante encendía el cigarrillo que se había llevado a la boca.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Quizás porque alguien me pidió que me quedara en un cuartucho como este y que no le acompañara a dicha reunión- El joven chistó disgustado mientras exhalaba el humo de su calada.

-Nos hemos aliado con el Master de la Torre del Reloj-

-Ah, esos supuestos grandes enemigos tuyos son ahora nuestros aliados…. Hummp, no puedo decir que no sea una situación un tanto inesperada- El joven arqueó las cejas he intentó pasar por alto la insinuación de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Ha sido idea de los peces gordos. Yo ni pincho ni corto-

-Deberías ser más consciente de tu posición como cabeza de familia. Tú deberías de mandar sobre los tuyos y no dejarte manejar así por una panda de reliquias-

-Mira quien fue hablar. Te recuerdo que aquí la única reliquia del pasado eres tu Rider- La mujer esbozó un ligera sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de su revista.

-Tienes razón, de todas formas no es que ellos se equivoquen muy a menudo, después de todo ellos esperaban que invocases a un gran guerrero que representará el orgullo y poder de este país y en su lugar obtuviste una delicada y encantadora jovencita indefensa como yo-

-¿Encantadora?- Ryohei volvió la cara y chasqueó su lengua en señal de protesta.

-Para eso gastasteis un montón de vuestros preciados recursos en encontrar la reliquia adecuada- La mujer señaló de manera desinteresada en dirección a una vieja espada rota, pero preciosamente ornamentada, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo como si fuera basura.

-No me lo recuerdes-

Ryohei miraba amargamente esa que en antaño había sido considerada uno de los tres tesoros sagrados de Japón, la espada _Kusanagi_ , considerada una reliquia perdida casi medio milenio, ahora rota. Puede que esta fuera una réplica, pero esta tenía más de ochocientos años de antigüedad y tenía algunos misterios a sus espaldas que la hacían un catalizador perfecto. Aquella espada había costado una indecente y repulsiva cantidad de dinero y promesas políticas en el submundo y ahora parecía un trozo de chatarra inmunda, aunque aquello fuera a causa de la invocación misma, no justificaba semejante trato a la historia de este país.

Pero aquello no podía compararse al chasco que todo el mundo se llevó el día de la invocación hace tres días.

Los ancianos habían seleccionado cuidadosamente al espíritu heroico que Ryohei invocaría, ellos esperaban que la invocación resultara en Yamatotakeru, el usuario de la famosa espada Kusanagi, que sin duda lo catalogaría en la clase Saber. Ryohei en cambio tenía otra idea en mente, como fanático (secreto) de la historia del periodo *Sengoku el deseaba al famoso héroe y general Yukimura Sanada. Su afición por este tipo de cosas, que lo calificarían como "Rarito" entre los suyos, era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, pero sus pesquisas y sus intrigas para que su preferente saliera elegido fueron en vano. Al final la espada fue preparada en el altar y el círculo había sido cuidadosamente elaborado para que su mecanismo concordara con la magia oriental. Nadie pudo haber adivinado que aquella noche no saldría como se había decidido, y eso viniendo de parte de una familia de adivinos no era algo muy alentador.

Cuando hubo terminado el cantico de invocación una súbita descarga de prana había roto en dos la valiosa reliquia que tanto esfuerzo y dinero había costado. En el centro de aquel círculo no había aparecido el majestuoso guerrero que casi todos en esa casa esperaban. En medio de aquel círculo se encontraba sentada de forma tradicional y serena, haciendo parecer que aquel asunto no era tan importante, una mujer, de cabello blanco azulado y ojos grises como las nubes de tormenta, ataviada con un bello kimono blanco y dorado habría conseguido encandilar con su dulce y delicada apariencia a todos aquellos que estaban presentes.

Se presentó a sí misma de una manera muy educada como la princesa de los campos de arroz Kushinada. Esa situación no estaba contemplada en los planes de la familia Asakumi, pero el origen de su leyenda y su fastuoso Noble Phantasm clasificaron aquel incidente como un simple "Fallo menor"

Por desgracia aquella apariencia no podía distar más de su verdadera personalidad, durante aquellos tres días sus constantes quejas, sus cambiantes caprichos y su abusiva personalidad habían convertido su casa en un infierno.

-Vaya, lamento mucho no ser uno de esos héroes de las figuritas y retratos que guardas en esa habitación cerrada con llave y que tanto te gustan- La cara de Ryohei se desencajó por un momento.

-¡COF!, ¡COF! ¡HAS ENTRADO EN MI HABITACIÓN PRIVADA! ¡ESE CUARTO ESTÁ VETADO A TODOS MENOS YO!- Mientras tosía para eliminar los rastros de humo que había inalado de mala manera, intentaba explicarse mientras tapaba su rostro para no hacer notar que se le habían subido los colores de la vergüenza.

-Tranquilo, tus pasatiempos no son de mi incumbencia, pero he de decir que solo por haber visto esa expresión tan adorable ha merecido la pena forzar la cerradura, Master- Aquello rebasaba sus fuerzas, a Ryohei nunca se le habían dado bien las mujeres pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con alguien tan ladino. En más de una ocasión se había planteado utilizar alguno de sus Hechizos de Comando para hacer que esa despótica mujer recibiera su merecido, pero eso habría sido una estupidez, eran demasiado valiosos para desperdiciarlos en algo así.

-Ahora te agradecería que me dieras más detalles de tu encuentro con esos hechiceros de occidente-

-Nada especial, Archer nos cubrirá en caso de que nos enfrentemos a Heightwight y una vez hayamos acabado con él…..-

-La tregua acabará y nos tocará encargarnos de aquel servant que nos ha proporcionado su ayuda ¿No?- Ryohei sorprendido apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había cerca de su pierna deracha.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?-

-Las maquinaciones no han evolucionado mucho desde mi época. Las personas que mueven los hilos desde las sombras se creen muy listas al conducir a sus enemigos a trampas tan obvias. "Fuuugh"- Un tímido suspiro salió de sus labios. Parecía que la conversación le había traído alguna clase de recuerdos.

 _-Ellos, no, aquellos….. Siempre jugando con nosotros, se creen las vidas son irrelevantes….…-_ Soltó la muchacha en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Ryohei extrañado quiso preguntar, pero pensó que quizás no era asunto suyo.

-¡Bien! Decidido- Dijo la princesa mientras cerraba de golpe su revista y se alzaba lenta y educadamente para dar más alcance a sus palabras.

-¿Decidido? ¿Qué has decidido?- La muchacha se volvió hacia la parte opuesta hacia donde estaba su Master, allí, detrás de donde ella estaba sentada había un ostentoso altar, en cual se encontraba una espada que brillaba con un malicioso destello en su hoja de color verde cristalino. Bajo la espada había una ofrenda de sake que resultaba un tanto desconcertante. Rider se inclinó sobre la espada y cogió la botella de sake y lo vertió sobre la hoja de la espada y esta comenzó a emitir un extraño y agudo sonido.

 **-** Vamos a ofrecer un espectáculo digno Master, demostremos a esos traicioneros mapaches que nuestras cuerdas no son tan fáciles de mover pero que nuestra actuación será aún más memorable si cabe- Una poderosa e impactante sonrisa llenó el rostro de Rider yRyohei dejó caer de la boca el nuevo cigarrillo que se estaba encendiendo.

-¿Eh?- Fue la única palabra que se alcanzó oír tras las paredes de aquella mansión.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Killing of Atentions**_

El pequeño hilo de color escarlata, que se aventuraba desde el corazón de ese callejón oscuro, pasaba desapercibido para los transeúntes que, sin muchos reparos, paseaban en aquella noche por las calles de la ciudad de Fuyuki, dentro de aquel callejón sin embargo, una orgia de sangre manchaba las paredes y el suelo, formando charcos espesos de aquel liquido rojo templado.

El ruido de algo rompiendo la carne y huesos de los propietarios de toda esa sangre era acallado por alguna clase de encantamiento, el cual impedía que algún fisgón se diera cuenta de lo que allí estaba pasado, aunque incluso si a alguien se le ocurriese pararse a mirar seguramente, semejante escena, solo le pareciera un mal sueño, pero para la atenta mirada de la joven que en ese momento, tirada en el suelo y apoyada contra el muro de callejón, con su ropa rasgada y varios golpes y arañazos en su cuerpo, era algo muy real.

Algo extraño le impedía pensar que aquello era un sueño, puede que fuera el dolor palpitante de sus heridas y moretones o quizás el olor nauseabundo de la sangre, pero ella sabía que "eso" estaba pasando delante suyo y aun así en su cuerpo no había una pizca de miedo o de temor, dentro de ella había felicidad.

* * *

Ella era una chica normal, dentro de un entorno normal, ella había crecido de manera normal dentro de una familia normal, con padres normales y un hermano pequeño normal.

Sus notas eran normales, quizás sobresalía en deportes, quizás porque era sorprendentemente fuerte para ser tan pequeña, o ágil para tener tanto busto, pero aparte de eso ella era normal y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ella deseaba atención y la gente normal no suele tener mucha.

Su necesidad de afecto era algo desmedido, ella misma no sabía bien la razón, puede que porque consideraba que sus padres no le hacían mucho caso o quizás era porque se había convencido a si misma de que si todos te prestan atención es porque eres importante, porque eres la mejor. Fuera lo fuese su necesidad de atención era muy seria, aunque se las había apañado para encubrir sus verdadera intenciones hasta ahora.

Una vez, cuando solo tenía 6 años y su hermano estaba a punto de nacer, ella misma se tiró por las escaleras, solo para que le prestarán mucha más atención que al bebe, por supuesto sus padres nunca se enteraron de que esto fue a propósito. Cuando su novio de secundaria cortó con ella porque a él le gustaba otra chica, esta no dudó en romper su propio uniforme con unas tijeras y grabar insultos y amenazas en su pupitre, con ello consiguió que todo el mundo pensara que la culpable era esa chica de la que su exnovio estaba enamorado, todo el mudo creyó eso y él se apartó esa mujer, pero no volvió con ella.

Quizás lo único que le hacía parecer algo especial era su aspecto, siempre fue bajita, pero su cara era muy mona e infantil, cuando su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse antes que el de sus compañeras de clase se sintió muy feliz. Su pecho, sus piernas y caderas, todo se había llenado de curvas rápidamente y eso, sumado a su tierno aspecto le dieron un plus extra entre todos sus compañeros y compañeras, ella se sentía complacida y extasiada con toda esa atención, pero incluso eso le fue arrebatado.

El día que aquella estudiante trasferida se matriculó un año antes de acabar la secundaria ella pensó que su vida estaba acabada, aquella estudiante, Aria Straud, era una extranjera que llevaba viviendo en Japón desde muy pequeña, su cabello era plateado y exótico, sus ojos violetas y grandes y su piel blanca como la porcelana. Ella no podía competir contra eso, aunque su cuerpo estuviera más desarrollado en comparación, aquella intrusa desprendía un aura distinta, una especie de refinamiento, más propio de un noble del norte de Europa que de una estudiante, algo imposible de alcanzar de manera artificial. Para colmo ella tenía un carácter tierno y bondadoso que a todos gustaba, su exceso de amabilidad era nauseabundo en su opinión, pero ella decidió que no intentaría desbancarla, ni le declararle la guerra abierta, decidió acercarse a la intrusa que había invadido su territorio al ver que esta era más retraída de lo que parecía y tambien decidió volverse su amiga más cercana para descubrir sus puntos flacos y usarlos contra ella, pero cuando no se encontró con nada, nada más que una personalidad algo triste, que parecía sufrir en silencio la carga auto-impuesta de la soledad, decidió rendirse, no era propio de ella, pero aquello le dio pena incluso a ella, más bien lastima, lastima al ver a un ser tan desvalido. Aquella lastima pronto se convirtió en desprecio, pero siguió a su lado fingiendo ser la amiga perfecta, después de todo ella era alguien precavido y nunca se sabe cundo alguien puede ser utilizable.

Al llegar a la preparatoria ella comenzó a sentir que su vida estaba demasiado vacía por dentro, fingir ser todo el tiempo la chica buena y dulce que ella no era le causaba un gran estrés y necesitaba desahogarse desesperadamente, necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde encontrara aquella atención que necesitaba, por ello comenzó a salir por la noche a escondidas.

Muy maquillada y con ropa provocativa, Iba a recreativos y lugares de mala muerte, donde los chicos la invitaban a salir y a comer, ella se sentía extasiada con toda aquella atención, ella podía ser ella y podía encandilar a cualquiera con su cuerpo, eso era muy agradable para ella, pero incluso eso comenzó a dejarla insatisfecha, comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquellos chicos solo iban detrás de ella por su apariencia y que cuando aparecía otra chica más fácil que se dejaba sobar no se lo pensaban dos veces antes de dejarla tirada. Por su puesto ella no era una estúpida, no era de las que se dejan meter mano por cualquiera solo por un poco de atención, no ella quería algo mejor, ella quería alguien que la deseara solo a ella, alguien que se desviviera por su persona y que solo tuviera ojos para ella, ella quería ser todo el mundo de alguien, y aquel alguien no podía ser ninguno de esos fracasados.

Es por eso que ella comenzó su investigación particular sobre cómo conseguir su deseo y la inspiración llegó un día mientras limpiaba el desván de casa de sus abuelos, allí encontró unos viejos libros que hablaban sobre extrañas fórmulas mágicas, hechizos y rituales varios. Por lo visto sus antepasados habían sido magos o al menos lo habían intentado, pero parece que aquellos esfuerzos no habían dados sus frutos o ahora ella seria miembro de alguna familia de magos y estaba claro que ese no era el caso. Toda aquella información nueva le pareció algo interesante pero no le servía de mucho, o eso creía ella antes de ver un libro extraño que parecía distinto a los demás, el libro estaba dañado y algunas palabras no se podían leer, pero ella consiguió descifrar una parte del texto, en él se mencionaba un ritual para hacer que apareciera algo que cumpliría cualquier deseo, ella no sabía de qué iba todo eso, pero a ella todo aquello de conseguir sus deseos le parecía algo maravilloso. Ella no consiguió descifrar mucho más, solo que para participar se necesitaba algo llamado "sellos de comando", algo que te califica como "Master", ella no entendía esos términos tan confusos, pero ella se puso como meta intentar convertirse en Master, aunque realmente no había mucho más que ella pudiera hacer desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

La mañana que ella notó que había algo raro en su cuerpo se había acostado tarde, después de haberse pasado los dos últimos meses obsesionada con ser Master, solo pensando una y otra vez en lo maravillosos que seria que su deseo se cumpliera y encontrara alguien solo para ella, no había habido muchos progresos en su monótona vida diaria y eso perjudicaba su temperamento, ella había salido como de costumbre pero no estaba para muchas juergas, su frustración le había cambiado el humor e incluso se había comenzado a comportar de forma estoica y desinteresada con aquellos chicos que tanto se esforzaban por agasajarla.

Al despertarse ella notó un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, como si esta estuviera dormida, cuando ella la revisó se dio cuenta de que una extraño patrón, similar a tres cuchillos, había aparecido en la parte interior de su muslo derecho, cerca de su cadera. Eso la dejó algo desconcertada, no sabía de donde había salido esa marca pero como esta podía ocultarse simplemente con su falda no le dio mucha importancia.

El día transcurrió sin mucha diferencia con cualquier otro, quizás había llevado más cuidado con su falda, no quería que nadie viera esa extraña marca, pero como nadie lo hizo la mañana transcurrió sin incidencias. Aquel día ella también decidió que volvería a casa pronto, no estaba de humor para aguantar a esos pesados que no paraban de acosarla para que fuera con ellos a algún Karaoke o alguna fiesta en algún antro, así que ella decidió dejarlos plantados e irse de allí lo antes posible.

Ella decidió que aquella noche atajaría por Shinto, por el distrito comercial, era una forma más rápida de llegar a su casa, pero el problema es que este estaba vacío, si ella no hubiese tomado es ruta aquella noche "eso" nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar los callejones, para unirse a tráfico de gente de la vía principal, se vio sorprendida por un grupo de jóvenes, al principio la escena la sobrecogió un poco hasta que pudo reconocer algunas caras entre ellos, fue entonces cuando comprendió lo grave del asunto.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestra querida Mimi ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita? ¿No deberías estar en el Karaoke _Smiles_ ahora con nosotros? Llevamos una hora esperándote- Pronto los jóvenes la rodearon, cortándole toda posibilidad de huir y pedir auxilio.

-Kouta… No es que quisiera irme sin avisar ni nada…. Pero hoy estaba cansada y he pensado que sería mejor si pasaba por hoy- Ella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, había algo dentro de ella que no paraba de latir, era raro.

-¿Es esa la excusa de esta semana? El vienes dijiste algo muy parecido, voy a empezar a pensar que ya no quieres salir con nosotros- Los jóvenes reían entre murmullos alrededor de ella y eso la aterrorizaba de miedo, ella sabía que aquella situación se estaba poniendo muy fea.

-Va, vamos Kouta, eso no es cierto yo….-

-¿Tú qué? Ya no nos valen tus ridículas escusas, sabes mis amigos y yo hemos sido muy pacientes contigo, pensábamos que eras de las que se abrían fácilmente de piernas…- Los jóvenes comenzaron a acercase a ella lentamente, mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente en su bolso, sin que pareciera que en realidad lo hicese, su móvil para avisar a alguien, pero no lo encontraba.

-Resulta que eres toda una estrecha y eso no puede ser ¿Verdad amigos? Después de todo te hemos pagado toda esa comida y bebida y debes darnos algo a cambio….- Ella rebuscaba frenéticamente y encontró algo que parecía realmente útil en ese momento.

-Eh, Mimi, vamos a jugar ¿Te parece?- En ese momento, aquel individuo la agarró fuertemente del brazo e intentó abalanzarse, pero ella sacó del bolso, rápida como una bala, un bolígrafo que tenía para apuntar cosas y se lo clavó fuertemente a Kouta en el ojo izquierdo, por supuesto este comenzó a gritar de dolor y a sangrar, pero ella no se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le estaba diciendo que lo introdujera más hondo, más profundo, más, hasta escuchar un chasquido, y así fue. Para cuando ella se hubo dado cuenta Kouta estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, sin moverse y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ella lo había matado, ella había matado a alguien, había sido en defensa propia, pero lo había matado.

Por alguna razón ella no podía sentir la angustia que matar a una persona debía traer consigo, pero tampoco sentía felicidad por ello, lo único que sintió fue una gran indiferencia hacia este hecho.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO MALDITA PERRA?!- Los gritos de los compañeros de aquel pandillero la sacaron de su estado de entumecimiento, pero aquel acto seguía sin perturbar su conciencia.

-¡COGEDLA!- En ese instante todos los jóvenes que la rodeaban la atacaron e inmovilizaron. Mientras la golpeaban y rasgaban su ropa, ella solo podía pensar en su deseo, por fin tenía atención, pero no era esa la atención que buscaba.

-Sujetadla, tenemos poco tiempo hasta que alguien se dé cuenta- Aquellos indeseables comenzaron desgarra su ropa y sujetar sus brazos y piernas mientras le tapaban la boca con las manos, ella se esforzaba por escapar pero todo forcejeo era inútil, ellos tenían más fuerza y eran más.

-Uy, mirad si tiene un tatuaje en un sitio como ese- soltó el joven que comenzaba a separarle las piernas y subir su falda.

Ella se encontraba en una situación donde abandonarse y rezar porque todo acabase pronto era algo que cualquiera entendería, pero ella sentía que no debía hacerlo, en su interior algo burbujeaba y palpitaba, como había hecho momentos antes, cuando apuñaló a aquel chico en el ojo, pero más fuerte e intensamente que antes. Sentía que se iba ahogar, aquella sensación era como una intensa fiebre de rabia y adrenalina, algo que le estaba pidiendo hundir sus uñas y sus dientes en su propia carne, o más bien en la carne de los demás, aquel sentimiento crecía y crecía conforme aquellos chicos se preparaban para deshonrarla. Ella solo podía pensar en sus ojos explotando como el de Kouta hacia un segundo, de pronto aquella sensación sofocante se convirtió en dolor físico, la marca de su pierna comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo y dentro de su cuerpo algo se removía, como si todos sus nervios se hubieran activado al mismo tiempo y estuvieran gritando. Ella sintió como si le insertaran una barra de acero al rojo vivo en la columna y, como un susurro, oyó una voz que le dijo: "¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga?" La voz era como un grito ahogado de una bestia, ella se dio cuenta de que era ella misma quien se estaba preguntando y contestó llena de rabia:

 **"!MÁTALOS!"**

En ese instante de entre las sombras del callejón surgió algo que nadie había visto en este mundo en mucho tiempo, aquel "algo" que era más sombra que "algo" se acercó sigilosamente por detrás a aquel que estaba a punto de violar a la chica y con un movimiento certero, casi hermoso, segó la cabeza del muchacho, como si de una flor se tratase. Nadie dijo nada, ni se movió, era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido, aquello fue tan rápido y tan natural que no parecía haber muerto nadie, incluso el dueño de la cabeza que fue cercenada y que ahora se encontraba a sus pies parecía que no hubiera comprendido todavía su propia muerte y estuviese reflexionado sobre ese hecho en ese instante, pero aquel silencio morboso fue cortado cuando la sangre empezó a brotar de donde antes hubiera habido una cabeza. El líquido rojo que se dispersaba como pétalos de flores ígneas sacó de su congelamiento a sus amigos que comenzaron a gritar de pánico, aquellos que no parecían haberse preocupado mucho cuando, momentos antes, otro colega había muerto a manos de la chica, estaban temblando de miedo ahora, no solo por la espantosa y a la vez bella muerte de su otro amigo, sino por el ser que la había causado.

Un ser, de aspecto casi humano, enfrascado en una armadura negra, se encontraba de pie sin moverse junto a la víctima, en sus manos había una especie de hoz corta con la que parecía haber cometido dicho crimen, la hoz era totalmente negra y parecía ser tan plana como el papel, pero sin duda lo más preocupante de su aspecto era que de cuello para arriba su cabeza parecía estar en llamas, una llamarada negra como el carbón, que parecía ocultar por completo su rostro o incluso si allí había siquiera rostro.

Los jóvenes temblorosos huyeron al ver semejante monstruosidad delante de ellos. Aquella criatura parecía haberse quedado sin pilas, se encontraba quieto e inerte como un cadáver cuando de pronto, al notar que sus víctimas huían, saltó como un resorte y dio caza una por una a esas desgraciadas almas.

Con una lluvia de sangre a sus pies, Mimi, contempló como, miembros eran amputados, estómagos abiertos y finalmente sus cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos, todos fueron decapitados, incluso los que ya estaban muertos fueron privados de sus cabezas en muerte.

Lejos de repugnar o asustar a Mimi, ese espectáculo la fue llenando de alegría poco a poco, como si cada cuchillada dijera: "Lo hago por ti", como si cada grito fuera: "Solo por ti, porque tú lo has deseado", La desesperación se convirtió en regocijo y su alma experimentó un súbito revuelo.

Lenta y torpemente, ayudándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyada, consiguió incorporarse y se acercó como pudo a la infame figura, que había terminado de masacrar a sus agresores y ahora se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia de la joven. Mimi se encontraba allí de pie, parada junto a ese ser, el cual parecía estar imitando a quien tenía en frente. Aquel ser parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, inmóvil, no emitía ningún sonido, ni siquiera se oía su respiración.

-¿Tú…. Has hecho eso… por mi?- La muchacha no obtuvo respuesta, era como si aquel ser se hubiera quedado sin pilas otra vez, no emitía ningún tipo de señal que indicara que hubiera captado el mensaje o que ni siquiera supiera como interpretar esa información.

-Y, yo soy Mimi… Mimi Ryugomiya-

Durante un rato ambos se quedaron en silencio, parecía que nada se moviese, hasta que algo por fin reaccionó, dentro de la cabeza de Mimi comenzó a resonar, como un eco, algo similar a unas palabras sueltas que no parecían tener coherencia.

 _ **S.E.R.V.A.N.T...…...A.S.S.A.S.S.I.N.**_

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho….. Assassin?- Mimi parecía tener una gran confusión encima, cuando más palabras aparecieron en su mente.

 ** _M.A.S.T.E.R….…..…...G.R.I.A.L._**

Nada más se oyó de aquel ser tenebroso.

-Servant… y ¿Master?- Mimi recordó aquellas palabras en aquel libro que había leído hacía unos meses.

-Tú ere mi Servant y yo soy to Master- La criatura no respondió nada a ese comentario.

-¿Eso significa que eres solo mío? Alguien solo para mi….- El Servant volvió a ofrecer silencio como respuesta.

-Solo mío, solo para mí, tú eres alguien que solo tiene ojos para mí- Algo que llevaba roto mucho tiempo dentro de Mimi se terminó de destrozar en su mente aquella noche, de repente Mimi sintió que su deseo se había cumplido.

-Si eso es así…. Significa que esto es amor ¿Verdad? Amor por mí y yo te amo a ti, te amo por lo que has hecho por mi- Mimi se había metido en un monologo en el que ella misma se contestaba y se daba la razón, de pronto se acercó a su "Amante" y lo abrazó, sintiendo su fría armadura que no emitía ningún calor humano.

-No te iras, no te separaras de mi ¿Verdad?...- El ser no se inmutó, solo se quedó allí, parado, sin moverse.

Algo oscuro y tenebroso había ocurrido aquella noche, pero las horrendas muertes, que aparecerían en la televisión un par de días después, no era lo peor, aquella estrepitosa y terrible pareja que se había formado se convertiría en una terrible pesadilla para el resto de Masters y Servant y por supuesto para toda la ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sun Huntress**

Aquella habitación era blanca como el marfil, casi no tenía obstáculos y la luz artificial que la iluminaba, junto al blanco liso del suelo y las paredes, hacían muy difícil ver o distinguir nada en ese espacio. El cuarto era demasiado grande para ser llamado simple habitación, tenía las medidas de un pequeño estadio de futbol, pero este era completamente rectangular y no tenía ventanas, posiblemente porque aquello era un lugar soterrado y por eso la luz era artificial.

Por la pinta uno podría pensar que aquel cuarto pertenecía a algún gran hospital o a un importante laboratorio, pero no era ese el caso, todo estaba preparado específicamente para una única función, probar sus habilidades, tanto el suelo, como las paredes y el techo estaban doblemente reforzados e insonorizados, el color y la intensidad de la luz habían sido elegidos precisamente para testar su gran capacidad visual. El hecho de que casi no hubiera obstáculos era otra contra a su favor, pues el peor enemigo de cualquier arquero era una batalla directa en un lugar tan amplio, sin sitio para esconderse ni obstáculos lo suficientemente importantes como para poder ser utilizados como obstrucción entre el enemigo y uno mismo, pero todo eso casi no parecía importar pues Archer estaba demostrando que incluso en la peor situación y en el peor terreno posible ella podía sacarlo todo sin dificultad.

La maestría con el arco de Archer era impresionante a niveles ridículamente altos, pero su agilidad y capacidad innata para el combate estaba más allá de lo humano. Uno a uno tumbaba de un solo disparo a todos y cada uno de sus enemigos, mientras eludía sin cesar todos los ataques dirigidos contra ella y sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de fatiga por ello, ella era capaz de disparar una flecha en movimiento mientras corría, otra mientras saltaba para esquivar un ataque enemigo y otra mientras caía para derribar a otro que en ese momento tenía una abertura, un total de tres flechas en un lapso de tan solo un pestañeo, es decir casi instantáneamente y con margen de error de cero. Cualquier enemigo era derribado de un solo dispara certero y ninguno tenía más de una flecha negra en su cuerpo inerte.

Los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba eran de dos clases distintas, unos eran enormes y robustos gigantes de piedra, los cuales tenían el cuerpo incrustado en joyas y engranajes dorados que giraban sus piñones en sentidos opuestos en cada vuelta, algunas de sus articulaciones no estaban unidas a sus cuerpos de manera física asique era cómo si sus brazos, piernas o torso estuvieran flotando cerca suyo, mantenidos en su sitio por alguna fuerza desconocida. El segundo tipo de enemigo eran seres con forma humana, aunque bastante más pequeños que los gigantes, estos era más rápidos y agiles, y por lo tanto más difíciles de acertar, además portaban pesadas armas que no se correspondían con su tamaño, pero que aun así blandían sin mucho esfuerzo, Archer notó que estos eran extrañamente parecidos los unos a los otros, todos tenían el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos y sus caras parecían casi idénticas, aun así cuando los enfrentaba sentía algo frío proveniente de ellos, como si luchara contra marionetas.

A pesar de que a ella no le había hecho gracia esta idea desde un principio aceptó a regañadientes ser partícipe de ella, tan solo para complacer a su Master… y para enseñarla a callar cuando dudara de su habilidad.

Otra contra que tenía era que no podía usar sus flechas especiales, las cuales, a parte ser virtualmente infinitas, eran proyectiles-ente espirituales que representaban un impacto de rango "B" de fuerza en cualquier objeto o ser no espiritual, "C" si este sí lo era, con una sola de ellas podría derrotar fácilmente a dos o tres de esos seres humanoides y a uno de esos gigantes al mismo tiempo da igual donde impactará esta, pero en su lugar su Master le había entregado un total de 23 flechas encantadas que al menos, según ella, tenían una fuerza y resistencia mayor que las normales.

Aquellos engendros no eran tan sencillos de eliminar a la primera, porque con los más grandes estaba claro que hacía falta más de una flecha para hacerlos caer y los pequeños eran muy rápidos y aprovechaban las oportunidades que sus compañeros más pesados y grandes les ofrecían para acercarse lo máximo posible e intentar propinar un ataque limpio y certero, aun así ella no parecía estar teniendo muchas dificultades en esta pelea, porque, aunque los números, recursos o terreno no estaban de su parte, ella los superaba a todos en habilidad, una habilidad que ningún humano podría alcanzar nunca.

A pesar de todo derrotar a los gigantes era más sencillo de lo que ella había pensado en un primer momento, porque aun con toda esa gran robustez y coraza que protegía las partes delicadas, ella era capaz de encontrar con su prodigiosa vista, capaz de distinguir una pulga de una hormiga a 10 km de distancia, los preciados núcleos que hacían de motor mágico a estos seres y que les proporcionaba energía para moverse. El cuarto blanco y su iluminación, diseñados para obstaculizar tan portentosa visión, eran simplemente ignorados, pues su habilidad hacia milenios que había pasado de lo material a lo intangible, ser capaz de acertar de un solo disparo entre los minúsculos espacios de las protecciones y acertar en un objetivo del mismo tamaño que el engranaje de un reloj era la prueba de ello.

En cuanto las flechas daban de lleno en el blanco estos se desmoronaban como una montaña de piedras polvorientas, era como si lo que los mantenía unidos dejara de hacerlo y ya, por otra parte los soldados más pequeños tampoco eran tan complicados, puede que fueran rápidos y supieran como y cuando atacar, pero ella era más rápida y si estos se acercaban para intentar pillarla desprevenida, ella con tan solo un salto hacia atrás era capaz de posicionarse el doble o el triple rápido que ellos a una distancia apropiada para disparar, además, comparados con la dura masa de rocas que eran los otros, estos eran de carne y hueso, y solo una flecha dirigida a sus puntos vitales era bastante como para que reventasen como globos de agua llenos de liquido rojo.

Aquella "demostración", pues aquello no podía ser llamado batalla, acabó en solo media hora, en su carcaj aún quedaban tres de las veintitrés flechas que le habían dado, ella se había enfrentado a veintinueve enemigos en total, lo que indicaba que en más de una ocasión había eliminado dos e incluso más enemigos de un solo disparo y aun así le habían sobrado flechas. El resultado dejaba claro que ella era un guerrero, superior y más que apto para esta guerra.

Mientras el último gigante de piedra se desmoronaba en el suelo Archer se sacudió el polvo que había manchado su ropa durante el ejercicio y con una mirada tensa y decepcionada se volvió hacia uno de los muros blancos de la habitación.

-¿Hemos acabado ya? Esto ha sido lamentable y no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma- En el tono de la joven se notaba el descontento de haber tenido que realizar semejante estupidez de práctica.

De pronto una compuerta se abrió desde la pared hacia la que la joven dirigía su descontento como un animal molesto, de ella salió una mujer madura, de unos treinta años o más, esta aplaudía conforme se acercaba a Archer, los aplausos no eran simples palmadas sarcásticas, eran palmadas de aprobación y verdadera admiración hacia la maravillosa demostración de habilidad y fuerza que acababa de presenciar.

-Estupendo, fantástico, es incluso más impresionante de lo que esperaba, bravo Archer- La muchacha no parecía estar contenta con las alabanzas que estaba recibiendo y se apresuró a mostrar su enfado para que a la causante de este no se le olvidara.

-Eres muy valiente por pedirme que malgastara mi tiempo en esta exhibición de circo, si fueras otra estarías muerta ahora mismo- La muchacha habló con descaro a la mujer que era mayor que ella, pero en su entonación podía observarse más que simple rebeldía infantil, era algo distinto, una extraña fuerza más propia de una bestia salvaje que de un ser humano, si unimos eso a que utilizaba una manera de hablar muy masculina, impropia de una mujer refinada, el resultado era un semblante amenazante que difería mucho de su aspecto exterior.

Archer era una mujer joven, que no aparentaba más de dieciséis, no era muy alta pero sí esbelta y atlética, sus rasgos eran suaves y su piel algo morena, sus ojos azules combinaban a la perfección con su largo cabello rojo, atado en una cola en la parte derecha de su cabeza con adorno que poseía un total de nueve pequeñas plumas doradas. Lo más llamativo, junto a su cabello, era su atuendo que consistía en un traje de estilo chino abierto en la cadera izquierda, el cual había sido adornado cuidadosamente con algunas protecciones de armadura ligeras en la cadera, las piernas y en los brazos también estaban cubiertas de protectores y además en su mano izquierda su guante era similar al que los arqueros modernos utilizan para mejorar la fricción de la flecha. Aquel traje parecía más un vestido de gala transformado en un traje de combate. A su espalda un inmenso arco rojo y dorado que media casi lo mismo que ella y un carcaj que contenía las flechas negras que le habían dado, pero que usualmente contenía otras más vistosas decoradas con plumas de distintos pájaros, pavos reales, águilas, halcones, etc….

-Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia- Le dijo la mujer mayor que ella mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para indicarle que la siguiera. La joven, aún con mal gesto, la siguió hasta la salida de aquel sitio, el cual estaba situado en un sótano a las afueras de una ciudad llamada Cambridge, después de salir de aquel edificio con pinta de iglesia ella tomó su forma espiritual y siguió a su Master hasta un coche que alguien había preparado de antemano.

Mientras viajaban por aquella carretera, Archer, que esperaba ver por fin algo de luz solar, se desesperó al ver ese cielo tan gris que se iba volviendo más oscuro conforme se acercaban a Londres.

-De verdad que este es un país innecesariamente horrendo, no entiendo como la gente puede vivir entre lluvias y viendo el sol solo una vez por semana con suerte- Bramó como un león estresado mientras se materializaba en el asiento del copiloto, su Master que estaba conduciendo en el otro asiento se propuso responderle:

-La gente es fuerte y se adapta fácilmente a estas cosas, especialmente si no tienen otro remedio- Su Master le contestó sin apartar la mirada de su único ojo de la carretera, en su voz se notaba que hablaba la fuerza de la experiencia, ella misma se había tenido que adaptar a volver a andar, agarrar cosas y ver solo por un solo ojo hace algunos años.

-Veo que aún sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana- dijo mientras notaba como su acompañante esgrimía una expresión de enfado aburrido pero constante.

-Pues claro, prácticamente has insultado mi honor como Servant haciéndome ese ridículo test, ha sido como decirme de manera muy descarada que dudabas de mis habilidades- La mujer sonrió levente al escuchar esas palabras diciendo para ella misma "¿Solo era eso?".

-Me disculpo si ha parecido eso. Yo no dudaba de tus habilidades, aunque sí que es cierto que no me esperaba que el gran cazador inmortal Houyi, el héroe que salvó a la humanidad de morir abrasada por los cuervos solares, fuera en realidad una muchacha, especialmente cuando se te conoce como "el esposo devoto" de Chang'e la encarnación de la luna- La muchacha no se inmutó por la contestación de su Master, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la ventanilla del coche.

-No tengo la culpa de que se me vea como un hombre en los mitos, no soy yo quien los escribió, además en aquella época yo solía vestir y hablar de manera masculina todo el tiempo, es probable que algunos de los que me rodeaban pensaran que era un hombre- Rebeca no podía imaginar claramente como una jovencita como aquella podía llegar a verse como un hombre, por mucho que hablara o vistiera como uno.

-En cuanto a Chang'e…. ella era la única que valía la pena de entre todos esos viejos carcamales… la única que podía ser mi todo- La voz de Archer se llenó algo no tan claro como la tristeza, pero si de un cierto matiz de aislamiento propio, como si recordar aquello le supusiera recordar tiempos no muy alegres.

-Vale, entiendo-

-A mí no me vale que lo entiendas, ahora dime ¿Si no era para probar mis habilidades para qué demonios era eso?- La mujer dejó escapar una pequeña risa y contestó a su Servant sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-¿Eso? Para probar si mis Golems tenían lo que se necesitaba para enfrentarse a un Servant-

-¿Golems? ¿Esa cosas gigantes hechas de piedra? Así que eran muñecas tuyas ¿Eh?-

-Exacto, mi familia y yo nos hemos dedicado toda la vida a manufacturar ese tipo de familiares de roca y cobre, son parte de mi legado mágico por así decirlo-

-Pues déjame decirte que tú y tu familia habéis fracasado por completo, quizás molestarían a un Assassin o un Caster, pero no son rivales para los demás Servant- La mujer volvió a sonreír como si le hiciera gracia que estos no hubieran pasado su propia prueba.

-Bueno, para empezar no fueron ideados para ese objetivo, yo soy la primera de mi familia en interesarse por la guerra del santo Grial-

-Ah, así que es eso… ¿Y esos otros? Los más pequeños ¿También eran Golems? Daban la sensación de ser humanos, pero sentí algo raro cuando peleaba contra ellos, era como romper simples cucharas-

-Ah ¿Esos? Eran Homúnculos, humanos artificiales hechos con alquimia, me los dio un viejo amigo hace algún tiempo, eran una mano de obra excelente, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho deshacerme de ellos pero era necesario para probar si los Golems podían pelear apropiadamente con un soporte- La muchacha ladeó un poco cabeza pensando en cómo de fácil le había resultado vencer a esos "Homúnculos" pero que aun así le habían parecido extrañamente hermosos.

-Bueno quizás no sirvan luchar contra un Servant en una batalla igualada, pero desde luego si para ganar tiempo y seguro que los Masters los encuentran de lo más terroríficos- Un suave suspiro de satisfacción por la información obtenida en aquella prueba parecía compensar los recursos que había invertido en ella, por suerte estos eran excedentes y nuevos y más preparados Golems estarían listos muy pronto camino de Japón, preparados para servir como apoyo a Archer.

-Así que…- Continuó la joven copiloto.

-Dices que tu familia no tiene interés en esta guerra…. Si eso es así significa que tú sí que lo tienes ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que una mujer como tú puede querer de una máquina de deseos como lo es el Grial?- De pronto el buen humor de la mujer se esfumó por la ventana, aunque esta se esforzó en disimularlo con otra amarga sonrisa forzada.

-Vaya ¿No eres capaz de averiguarlo por ti misma?-

-Me enorgullece mi habilidad para calar a la gente, pero reconozco que me he encontrado a mi horma contigo. No consigo leer bien tus motivos, eres como un libro en blanco- La mujer se recompuso poco a poco y se quedó en mirando su mano derecha pensativa.

-Si tanto te interesa…. Digamos que quiero recuperar algo que se perdió- La mujer aparcó el coche bajo un árbol y se agarró la mano y su tono se llenó de algo parecido al resentimiento, pero era más un sentimiento de incomodidad mientras recordaba su pasado.

* * *

Rebeca Alexandria K. Middler era la hija mayor de la no tan mundialmente, pero sí bastante importante, familia Middler, una antigua y modesta familia de magos de origen judío que estudiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo la numerología y las técnicas cabalísticas y sobre todo el arte de hacer Golems. La familia, que tuvo que emigrar a América para escapar de las persecuciones durante la segunda guerra mundial, estaba considerada como una familia de artesanos fabricantes de Golems, familiares que hoy en día están en desuso, pero que son apreciados por muchos por su "nostálgico" aire medieval, los de la familia Middler tenían fama además de ser de los más exquisitos, por su delicada composición y su detallado acabado.

Rebeca había crecido relativamente feliz en el seno de esta familia de artesanos, al cumplir los dieciocho su talento para la magia y la fabricación de Golems, superior en mucho al de ocho generaciones de cabezas de familia, la hizo trasladarse de su Nueva Inglaterra natal hasta Londres para asistir como alumna aventajada de la Torre del reloj, allí se codeó con alumnos que la marcaron con su innovadora forma de pensar, en aquel entonces de más sumisa y abierta que ahora.

Comenzó a hacerse amiga de una maga marionetista oriental y de un joven alquimista noble alemán que influyeron mucho en su carácter y en su trabajo, sus trabajos sobre cómo reducir el tamaño y peso de los mecanismos de los Golems y sobre como introducirlos en otros campos, como la alquimia o la auto-preservación, la llevaron a conseguir un puesto de profesora en el departamento de Numerología y artes Cabalísticas nada más graduarse, fue en ese tiempo en el que Rebeca conoció a un profesor de su mismo departamento que, más tarde, se convertiría en su marido.

Juntos pasaron unos felices años que culminaron en el nacimiento del primer hijo de estos, Dann, Rebeca adoró a su hijo desde el primer momento y no le molestó que este no tuviera un gran talento para la magia, pero si a su marido, él creía que la falta de habilidad y circuitos de su hijo era culpa suya, ya que él, al contrario que su mujer, era considerado un mago mediocre que había conseguido su puesto como profesor por los contactos de su familia, esto le obsesionó durante mucho tiempo.

A pesar de las muchas protestas y discusiones que esto le ocasionó con su mujer, él intentó por todos los medios conseguir que su hijo mejorara sus habilidades, incluso si esto suponía modificar alguna vez los circuitos de su pequeño cuerpo, una práctica muy delicada y a la que Rebeca se oponía desde un principio.

La mañana en la que Dann cumplía seis años su padre parecía haber dado con la solución, implantar a su hijo uno de los núcleos de prana que los Golems usaban como motor, su mujer había estado trabajando en algo similar, sobre como trasplantar partes y mecanismos de Golems al cuerpo humano, como forma de alargar de manera más eficiente la vida humana, pero esto no significaba que él pudiera hacerlo también, de hecho aquello era algo que su mujer jamás habría hecho, no solo porque ella jamás habría experimentado con su propio hijo, sino porque los riesgos eran tan elevados como los que supone trabajar con una ojiva nuclear.

Cuando Rebeca se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su marido era muy tarde, a pesar de que había llegado corriendo a su casa y de que había cruzado toda la estancia hasta llegar al sótano, había llegado demasiado tarde.

En aquel sótano el cuerpo de su hijo brillaba como un faro de neón y su marido a su lado se agarraba la cabeza con las manos en una expresión de desesperación y miedo, Rebeca no daba crédito, los circuitos de Dann reaccionaron de forma inestable con el núcleo de prana provocando una reacción de rechazo en cadena que estaba generando una gran cantidad de energía descontrolada, aquel idiota había convertido a su propio hijo en una bomba, cuando Rebeca intentó bajar los tramos de escalera que le faltaban para llegar hasta su hijo todo se volvió blanco de golpe, la explosión resultante calcinó seis manzanas y destruyó completamente la casa en la que había vivido seis felices años. La única que sobrevivió a la desbastadora deflagración fue Rebeca, pero le costó muy caro.

Casi habiendo perdido su aspecto humano aquel día, sobrevivía de manera artificial, enganchada a maquinas que solo prolongaba su decadente agonía, fue ahí cuando la familia Middler decidió actuar y gracias a las investigaciones de Rebeca sobre la ingeniería humana y Golem pudieron darle la suficiente autonomía para que ella misma continuara con su propia auto-modificación, tres años más tarde su cuerpo había sido completamente reescrito; Su brazo derecho fue un regalo de su amiga marionetista, al que Rebeca se permitió hacer algunos arreglos, sus dos piernas, la derecha hasta la rodilla y la izquierda completamente hasta la cadera eran también artificiales, lo mismo que una gran cantidad de sus órganos internos que habían sido reemplazados por engranajes, joyas mágicas y demás, lo único que no pudo ser reemplazado fue su ojo izquierdo, el cual llevaba cubierto siempre con una cinta negra. Lo que ella era ahora no podía ser llamado "Ciborg" pues su cuerpo no estaba sustentado por la ciencia, sino por la ingeniería mágica, ahora ella estaba más cerca al término "Golem-semihumano autosuficiente"

Todo aquello fue un milagro mágico con mayúsculas, pero aquella vida nueva no era suficiente para ella, sin Dann aquello no podía ser considerado como una "vida" completa para ella, por suerte su amigo alquimista le había hablado en su juventud de algo llamado "Guerra del santo Grial" algo que podía cumplir su deseo. Aunque reacia, Rebeca no tenía más alternativa que creer ciegamente en aquella pequeña posibilidad, por ello invirtió todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance para lograrlo, dudaba que pudiera cambiar el pasado, pero si el Heaven's feel era lo que ella pensaba que era, entonces podría convocar el alma de Dann otra vez y darle un cuerpo como el suyo, un cuerpo indestructible, solo aquella esperanza, que podía ser llamada "delirio", impulsaba sus actos.

-Así que lo que quieres es volver a ver a alguien, si es así entonces tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que había pensado- Archer dibujó una triste sonrisa que hacia juego con la cara de Rebeca.

-Entonces demos lo mejor cada una para conseguir nuestro objetivo- Con una sonrisa que hacia juego con la de Archer arrancó el choche de nuevo y tomó la salida a una desviación en la que ponía "London".

-Y bueno ¿qué planes tenemos?-

-De momento tenemos una alianza con el Master de una de las familias autóctonas para eliminar en conjunto a nuestro mayor enemigo allí- Rebeca sacó unos papeles de la guantera del coche y se los dio a Archer.

-Bah, No funcionará, prefiero hacerlo a mi modo- al decir eso tiró los papeles en los que se leía la palabra Asakumi por la ventanilla abierta del coche.

-¿Y cuál es tu modo?-

-Soy una cazadora….… solo tengo que darle un poco de juego a mi presa antes dispararle entre los ojos- Una aviesa y deformada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de que una flecha de colores vivos clavara todos y cada uno de aquellos documentos en un árbol que cayó inmediatamente derribado hacia atrás por la tremenda fuerza de esta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sorcerer Whispers part 1/2**

-Tsk, otra vez se ha quedado colgado-

El ordenador, que se había vuelto a quedar congelado por quinta vez esa tarde, estaba consiguiendo hacerle perder la paciencia, era muy estresante tener que reiniciar una y otra vez cuando la imagen se quedaba congelada.

Era algo que había estado evitando, pero parecía que el tiempo de vida de aquella maquina estaba llegando a su fin y tendría que cambiarlo pronto, aunque el mismo no sabía cómo lo haría, pues para eso tendría que salir fuera de a su habitación y hacia algo más de año y medio que este se había encerrado para no tener que salir nunca más. Quizás pudiera comprar uno nuevo por una página web de artículos de informática, pero aún necesitaba dinero y estaba claro que sus padres no se lo darían, aún estaba el asunto de que su padre estaba en paro y por supuesto de que estaban enfadados con él porque querían mudarse para empezar de nuevo, pero él se negaba en redondo a salir de allí.

-Cheeh, Menudo par de egoístas, podrían pensar un poco en mis sentimientos también- Decía mientas se recostaba en su cama y se tapaba con la manta.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ese viejo asqueroso lo echaran por acosar a una compañera- Mientras aquellos recuerdos de gritos provenientes del salón y sollozos de su madre por las noches venían a su mente, Shinsuke miraba con una expresión vacía la lámpara de su techo, fue por esa época más o menos que el decidió encerrarse, lo hizo porque no podía soportar más las burlas de sus compañeros, burlas y abusos que había soportado durante años y que habían socavado su autoestima, en aquel tiempo empezó a pensar que el mundo solo estaba hecho para los que tenían talento para soportarlo.

-Tsk, Ahora me he puesto de mal humor- Al girar la cabeza Shinsuke pudo contemplar su cuarto, estaba muy desordenado, pero no excesivamente sucio, podía decirse que aún era habitable, aunque estaba lleno de cables de ordenador, libros y alguna que otra bolsa de basura, todo tirado por ahí.

-¿Me pregunto si hoy también se conectará?- dijo este en un murmullo, casi como una súplica infantil mientras se restregaba la cara contra la sabana.

* * *

Shinsuke había sido siempre un chico muy reservado, incluso entre su familia le costaba expresar sus emociones, en el colegio tampoco era capaz de hacer muchos amigos, sus notas tampoco eran buenas y eso hacia hablar a los profesores sobre la pena que les daba que se convirtiera en uno de "esos" chicos. Por supuesto él sabía a qué se referían, esos chicos, chicos sin futuro ni talentos, aquellos que se convertirían en basura desechable para la sociedad.

Al alcanzar la secundaria se convirtió en un chico aún más introvertido si cabe, eso y su falta de talento evidente para hacer nada en particular le dieron a sus compañeros las razones que estos necesitaban para separarlo del resto y comenzar a abusar de él, comenzaron con simples amenazas e insultos esporádicos al principio y al final de las clases, continuando más tarde con algunas palizas y por último con un gran vacío que nadie se atrevía a romper.

Aquello era peor que las palizas y constantes humillaciones, el notar como lo ignoraban deliberadamente, anulando su existencia, con solo los murmullos y risas de fondo para tapar el silencio.

Él jamás le contó nada de aquello a sus padres, a ellos su vida no les importaba y los profesores, o miraban para otro lado o pensaban que se lo merecía y que solo lo soportara hasta la universidad.

Aquello era un infierno, pero él lo había estado soportando como lo había podido, todo, las amenazas y los insultos e incluso las terribles palizas, todo, excepto lo de aquella mañana, la mañana en la que su mundo colapsó de manera estrepitosa, aquello simplemente fue la punta de lápiz que terminó de destrozarlo.

Cuando entró a la clase aquel día de encontró con un salón en el que habían retirado todos los pupitres excepto el suyo, que se encontraba en el medio, con un crisantemo blanco en un jarrón junto a dos varillas de incienso y en medio una foto suya, sus compañeros se arremolinaron entorno a él y se pusieron mascaras blanca con una sonrisa dibujada, básicamente le estaban diciendo que estaba muerto en vida y que a nadie le importaba, es más quizás todo lo contrario.

Desde aquel día no volvió a poner un pie fuera de su cuarto, sin importar las suplicas de su madre o los gritos de su padre.

* * *

Al principio lo único que hacía era ver la televisión y leer los libros y los cómics que había por su cuarto, un tiempo después decidió que quedarse las horas muertas mirando la pantalla del ordenador era mucho mejor plan. Buscaba cualquier cosa, no solo de las series que seguía online, también sobre cualquier tema que se le ocurriera, cualquiera estaba bien, cocina, finanzas, ciencia, medicina, e incluso ocultismo, pero sobretodo ciencia ficción, ese era su tema favorito, puede porque escapar de la realidad, aún más, era algo que deseaba desesperadamente.

Todo ocurrió un día hacía ya ocho meses, Shinsuke estaba muy cansado por haberse pasado dieciocho horas seguidas navegando por varios sitios web sobre obras de tema sobrenatural y fantástico, la última página a la que estaba conectado era sobre este último tema casualmente. A las 5 de la mañana no había demasiada gente conectada, así que estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando inesperadamente alguien entró a la sala del chat, alguien que se hacía llamar "K. Kotomine"

"K. Kotomine: Muy buenas mi querido amante de la fantasía

Shin-kun: Ah,….. Hola"

Sus conversaciones siempre empezaban así, al principio Shinsuke se mostraba reacio a encontrarse con él, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su presencia en los foros, aquel individuo siempre mostraba un vocabulario muy culto y se notaba que sabía de lo que hablaba, sus palabras no eran buques vacíos, estaban cargadas de emocionantes temas de conversación, en los que casi siempre Shinsuke era meramente un espectador pero que le apasionaban igualmente, poco a poco Shinsuke se empezó a sentir muy cómodo con aquella persona, era como si todos sus problemas se esfumaran cuando hablaba con ella, por primera vez en su vida se sentía comprendido y escuchado, no importaba de que quisiera hablar o de lo que quisiera saber, Kotomine estaba siempre ahí para él. En cierta ocasión se le escapó lo de sus abusos, Shinsuke creyó que había metido la pata en aquel entonces, pero no fue así, Kotomine se mostró compasivo y muy comprensivo, como si de verdad se preocupara por él, eso desató cierta alegría dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incómodo, por alguna razón no se sentía a gusto del todo con aquella compasión que le hacía recordar el ser miserable que era.

"K. Kotomine: Me parece que mis palabras de compasión no son suficientes para ti ¿Me equivoco?"

Shin-kun: ¿Eh?"

Era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"K. Kotomine: No te culpo, nadie desea ser objeto de la compasión vacía de un extraño…."

La persona detrás de aquellas palabras parecía haber calado completamente las ideas que cruzaban su atribulada mente.

"K. Kotomine: La gente débil es abusada por la más fuerte, aquellos dotados de talento solo encuentran la satisfacción satirizando a sus iguales menos agraciados, es una ley inmutable

Shin-kun: Ehhhh, ah… un… supongo"

Sin dudad estaba en lo correcto, como de costumbre sentía como sus palabras inundaba su mente.

"K. Kotomine: Mientras tu vida sea así tus opciones para recuperar la poca dignidad que tenías serán limitadas o simplemente nulas, tu única opción es la de cambiar y convertirte en otra persona distinta, alguien con talento y afinidad con el destino, pero me temo eso es algo que a ti te resultará imposible

Shin-kun: ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Por qué?!

K. Kotomine: Es algo que tiene que ver con las capacidades que cada uno posee, tú no posees las cualidades necesaria para un cambio tan drástico en tu forma de entender la realidad de los demás y tampoco las que se necesitan para cambiar la realidad de los demás, de cero no puedes sacar nada, quizás te suene, es el principio equivalente que rige el mundo según los antiguos alquimistas"

Sus palabras eran más hirientes que de costumbre y para colmo ahora estaba utilizando términos tan complejos y raros como aquellos, estaba claro que aquel no era su día, pues incluso la única persona en el mundo que parecía entenderle le estaba dando la espalda.

"K. Kotomine: El principio de intercambio equivalente expone que para obtener algo se debe entregar o sacrificar algo de igual valor, tú no posees nada con el valor suficiente para intercambiarlo por tu deseo…... A no ser que encuentres un modo de burlar ese obstáculo"

De pronto su mente se quedó trabada, como si una tormenta hubiera sacudido su cabeza.

" Shin-kun: ¿Existe un modo de hacer algo así?

K. Kotomine: Solo si tienes lo necesario para cambiar tu vida podrás cambiarla, eso no puede cambiar, pero quizás puedas encontrar la herramienta adecuada para que eso te resulte más fácil

Shin-kun: ¿Herramienta?

K. Kotomine: Una herramienta que sea capaz de conceder milagros, los milagros no entienden de intercambios, ni de normas, solo obteniendo algo así podrás cambiar, algo como el santo Grial

Shin-kun: ¿El Grial? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo así?

K. Kotomine: Solo podrás obtenerlo si te conviertes en Master y participas en la guerra del santo Grial"

A partir de aquello la conversación se desvió hacia ese tema, durante casi veinte minutos Kotomine le explicó los detalles de aquella "guerra", cuanto más sabía, más sentía que debía apartarse de aquello, le parecía algo demasiado peligroso.

" Shin-kun: Yo….. No sé, eso parece muy arriesgado…..

K. Kotomine: Ya veo, quizás no estés listo aun después de todo….. Si quisieras yo podría ayudarte en la parte más difícil, pero claro, eso es solo si tú quieres

Shin-kun: No lo sé, tengo….. Que pensarlo

K. Kotomine: Claro, es tu vida la que arriesgas después de todo, supongo que la apuesta es más difícil de llevar que el intercambio equivalente, bueno yo no estaré online durante un tiempo, la próxima vez que nos veamos puedes darme tu respuesta, hasta entonces "

No hubo respuesta después de aquello, tal como había dicho Kotomine desde aquella tarde su presencia había desaparecido de internet, día tras día Shinsuke revisaba los foros y chats en los que siempre hablaban pero no había señal de él, mientras el tiempo pasaba, los días parecían más largos sin las conversaciones que mantenía con aquel desconocido que había conocido solo dos meses atrás, él se esforzaba por no pensar demasiado en la proposición que le habían hecho, era algo ridículo que alguien como él pudiera participar en algo así, y tampoco eso, y si todo aquello que le había dicho era mentira, lo cierto es que era un relato difícil de creer, demasiado fantástico ¿Podía confiar en alguien de quien en realidad no sabía nada? pero ¿Y si era verdad? Un deseo, cualquier deseo, quizás una vida nueva en la que no temer ser intimidado, quizás podría cambiar él mismo y convertirse en alguien ganador y con talento, esa idea le rondaba especialmente por la cabeza…

Los días pasaban y no había ningún rastro de Kotomine, Shinsuke había comenzado a sentir ansiedad, aquella ausencia prolongada había conseguido crear en él una necesidad que él creía que no tenía, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que responderle y ya había perdido toda esperanza cuando de pronto.

"K. Kotomine: Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

Las palabras escritas en aquel chat le devolvieron la luz a los ojos de Shinsuke.

"K. Kotomine: Espero que hayas pensado en las palabras que te dediqué en nuestro último encuentro

Shin-kun: … Si

K. Kotomine: ¿Y bien?

Shin-kun: Lo haré, me convertiré en Master y lucharé en esa guerra del santo Grial"

Al otro lado del ordenador una sonrisa torcida se formaba en los labios del incitador de esa idea, por otro lado Shinsuke estaba más decidido de lo que lo había estado nunca, él estaba harto de todo y su deseo de cambiar le había impulsado a dar ese paso.

"K. Kotomine: Muy bien entonces, en los próximos días recibirás instrucciones y un regalo de mi parte, lo he buscado especialmente para ti, porque creo en tus posibilidades, muy bien nos vemos en el campo de batalla, si el destino así lo quiere, Ah y enhorabuena… Master"

Al terminar de leer estas palabras Shinsuke sintió una terrible punzada en la palma de la mano izquierda, de pronto unas marcas rojas, tres círculos que juntos parecían un gran ojo rojo o una diana aparecieron sin más. Fue una cosa que desafiaba su lógica pero termino de disipar sus dudas en las palabras de aquel misterioso personaje.

Durante los siguientes días Shinsuke esperó pacientemente por aquel regalo que Kotomine le había prometido hasta que un día, cuando iba a recoger la comida que le dejaba su madre todos los días, se encontró con un paquete al lado de esta, él paquete era pequeño per su interior parecía pesado, cuando lo abrió y apartó las nubes de corcho que servían de protección se encontró con una pesada caja adornada cerrada con un precinto, cuando abrió dicho precinto dentro encontró un libro viejo y una nota, el libro estaba muy desgastado y las paginas apenas podían leerse y lo que se podía leer estaba en una idioma desconocido para él. La nota era una carta de Kotomine con instrucciones y el dibujo de un extraño circulo con algunas inscripciones:

"Querido Shin-kun, te dejo este precioso presente con la esperanza de que el héroe elegido sea el más adecuado para ti, con esto y el circulo que ves dibujado aquí deberías tener todo lo necesario, pero dado que no eres un mago quizás necesites algo más en el momento de la invocación, por suerte este espíritu está relacionado con los secretos del intercambio equivalente del que tanto hemos hablado….. En fin, seguro que se te ocurre algo.

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

K. Kotomine"

Una vez más hablando de esa dichosa ley del intercambio equivalente, parecía que el tema le apasionaba realmente a Kotomine, aunque era un concepto que Shinsuke no entendía del todo "¿Dar un sacrificio para recibir algo a cambio? No gracias" Pensó.

Aun con tantos preparativos Shinsuke aún no se sentía listo, todavía tenía dudas sobre aquel asunto, no sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Kotomine, sino sobre el asunto de aquella batalla en la que arriesgaría su vida, era un asunto que le asustaba muchísimo y no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para dar el paso final.

* * *

Al paso de unos días Shinsuke notó algo raro cuando vio que la comida que le dejaba su madre había desparecido sin dejar rastro, Shinsuke, que no había salido de su habitación en una larga temporada decidió escabullirse cuando agotó las reservas de su cuarto, llamó a sus padres varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, la casa estaba vacía y en ella solo se oían los ecos de sus pisada, el muchacho comenzó seriamente a asustarse cuando percibió que las cosas de la habitación de sus padres habían desaparecido, después de buscar frenéticamente algún rastro de su presencia encontró una nota en el comedor que decía lo siguiente:

"Shin, lo sentimos pero ya no podemos ocuparnos de ti, tu padre ha encontrado trabajo en otra ciudad y hemos decidido mudarnos para empezar de nuevo sin ti, sabemos que no es justo, pero tú tampoco has sido justo con nosotros al llevarnos a esta situación. Hemos dejado pagado un mes de alquiler y en la cocina tienes comida para una semana.

No nos odies por esto"

El contenido de la carta, que terminaba con una frase tan desgarradora como un puñal, hizo que Shisuke cayera de rodillas al suelo al quedar completamente conmocionado, sus padres, que deberían haberlo apoyado y ayudado lo habían abandonado a su suerte, le habían dejado solo, ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo.

-Se han ido….. Se han ido…..- Como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor la ira se apoderó del muchacho, una vorágine de sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo se soltaron de repente y se hundieron con la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento.

Como si estuviera poseído Shinsuke, ciego por la ira, comenzó a tirar cosas, sillas y muebles, la mesa de la cocina, los jarrones y los cuadros que su madre había colgado y no se había llevado, todo lo que daba en aquella casa, convirtiendo el comedor en un caos del que Shinsuke era el causante.

Al terminar el joven, que se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo, apoyado en la encimera, decidió que aquella era la hora, que debía ser el destino que le estaba mostrando, por medio de su ira, que era el momento de cambiar su vida, movió los restos de la mesa del comedor que había quedado destrozada y se dispuso a dibujar aquel círculo mágico que Kotomine le había explicado en su nota, al no encontrar un rotulador o un lápiz, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y comenzó a grabar los signos en el suelo. En las violentas puñaladas que utilizaba para dibujar el circulo podía verse su rabia, apuñaba el parqué de madera como si este fuera su padre, cuando lo arañaba pensaba en su madre y en los abusos que había estado sufriendo toda su vida, las lágrimas de impotencia y desconsuelo eran acidas y quemaban sus ojos y estas caían sobre los profundos surcos que había dejado en el suelo con el filo de sus tijeras. Cuando el círculo estaba terminado cogió la reliquia que la única persona en la que había depositado su confianza había escogido para él y la dejó en el suelo, cerca del círculo, una vez de pie frente a él Shinsuke estaba perplejo, Kotomine no le había enseñado ningunas palabras mágicas o algún encantamiento para llamar a eso que llamaban Servant, en la nota solo hablaba de esa tontería del intercambio equivalente.

-¡AH! ¡Eso es!- Parecía que había dado con la respuesta, él sabía que Kotomine no podía haberle fallado.

-Para conseguir algo es necesario entregar algo de igual valor….- Shinsukue miró su mano derecha fijamente, si los Servant eran la mano derecha de sus Masters entonces aquello debía funcionar. Temblando como una hoja y con las tijeras aún en la mano izquierda el muchacho se mostraba algo titubeante ante el paso que iba a tomar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si perder su mano útil era necesario para cambiar su vida, entonces daría su brazo entero.

Como un murmullo inquietante la sangre que salpicó, cuando este apuñalo su propia mano con las tijeras, cayó sobre la tarima llenando los surcos que había hecho momentos antes con ella misma.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!- El dolor incesante que sentía al abrirse paso, cada vez más profundamente, entre los huesos de su mano y los tendones, no era nada comparado con aquel infierno de vida que le había tocado experimentar, cuando por fin retiró las tijeras, un agujero, del tamaño de una pelota de pin pong, se encontraba dónde estaba antes su palma, sin duda aquello era doloroso, tanto que quería llorar, pero las lágrimas de furia de hace unos momentos le habían secado por dentro, cuando el circulo se hubo llenado completamente con la sangre que aun salía de su mano este comenzó a brillar como si de una lámpara de neón se tratara, un espeso remolino de nubes etéreas cegaron el campo de visión de Shinsuke que no apartó la vista un segundo de aquel espectáculo, un súbito silbido, como el de una puerta abriéndose de golpe, puso final al danzar de aquella neblina, que se dispersó suavemente como el humo de una hoguera apagada. De entre aquella nube espectral surgió una silueta humana, que Shinsuke no tardó en poder identificar.

En medio de aquel círculo de invocación apareció la figura de un hombre joven, no mucho mayor que él, de hecho casi se podía decir que este era de la misma edad o incluso un poco más joven, vestía una ropa de corte clásico, victoriana en realdad, un chaleco de punto añil oscuro, pantalones de tela negros y botas altas a juego con decoraciones metálicas, sobre sus hombros, a modo de capa, llevaba un gran abrigo largo de color azul oscuro con botones y remates de color dorado y una cadena que lo sostenía en su sito con emblema de un pájaro grabado en ella, en su cuello un pañuelo bordado con puntilla. Su rostro era apuesto, como el de un querubín, su cabello dorado estaba impecablemente peinado, pero lo más impresionante pudo verse cuando este abrió los ojos, azul profundo en la izquierda y rojo intenso en derecha.

Cuando el joven rubio abrió los ojos miró desconcertado hacia los lados, seguramente era más por el caos de donde había sido invocado que por el propio hecho de por qué o cuando. Cuando por fin se encontró con los ojos de quien lo había traído a este mundo este cambió su expresión confusa por una de alegre y espontanea satisfacción, la cual cambió una vez más al ver la de perplejidad de su Master.

-Servant llamado a la guerra bajo la clase Caster, me presento ante usted con estas palabras cargadas de humildad. Mi único deseo es servirle con toda la lealtad y devoción que mi clase me permite, pero antes le pido que responda a esta sencilla pregunta ¿Es usted mi Mater?- Caster pronunció aquellas complicadas y cultas expresiones, una tras otra, con un tono serio y elegante, mientras realizaba una pomposa reverencia, que de alguna forma no desentonaba del todo con su imagen.

-¡Ah! ¡A, aaaah!- Solo un ligero tartamudeo salió de los labios del joven tirado en el suelo.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?- dijo Caster mientras reía pícaramente, giñaba un ojo y tendía una mano a su Master, este cogió su mano aún más perplejo pues el educado y extremadamente pomposo tono y vocabulario del joven rubio cambió bruscamente a uno más cordial y cercano.

-Solo era una broma para romper el hielo, no pretendía faltarte al respeto ni nada Master. Puede que mi apariencia no lo indique pero en realidad disfruto de las cosas sencillas y el lenguaje o las formas no son una excepción- Sus palabras sonaban cálidas y agradables, Shinsuke tenía la sensación de que nadie se había dirigido a él con tanta amabilidad y cercanía en su vida.

-Bien aclarado lo más importante…. Veamos- El joven comenzó a buscar algo entre los destrozos y en la cocina de aquella casa casi vacía.

-¿Qué, Qué es lo que estas buscado?-

-Ah, pues algo para tratarte esa herida, si no paramos la hemorragia podrías entrar en shock por la pérdida de sangre y no quiero perder a mi Master minutos después de conocerlo. Especialmente a uno tan valiente como para hacer un sacrificio tan importante por mí- Aquellas palabras descatalogaron completamente a Shinsuke, estaba seguro de que nadie jamás se había comportado así con él y desde luego no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

-Oh, y también busco algo de té, cualquiera me viene bien-

-¿Té?-

-Sí, es la mejor forma de comenzar una conversación y de empezar una amistad- "¿Amistad?" Aquella palabra no era escuchada muy a menudo por sus oídos, algo dentro de él se removió sin que supiera porqué, aquel hombre solo llevaba tres minutos en su casa y Shinsuke sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, su sonrisa calmaba el dolor penetrante de su mano y sus palabras habían borrado toda la ira que sentía hacía solo un segundo, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero se sentía extraño, un manojo de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado surgieron dentro de él.

-So, soy… Me llamo Shinsuke, Shinsuke Nakawashi- Dijo torpemente, no sabía porque pero la presencia de Caster le había descolocado y puesto nervioso, sentía como si la persona que había frente a él fuera la más importante del mundo.

-Oh, Yo no tengo un nombre concreto, pero puedes llamarme Saint Germaint- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blade Under the Maiden**

La nieve fría entumecía sus pies descalzos con cada paso y la terrible ventisca le impedía ver más allá de aquel paraje helado. El blanco era el color que predominaba en aquel bosque desolado y el silencio solo era acallado por los ecos del ensordecedor viento congelado que cortaba las mejillas. Mientras más avanzaba más dudaba de que allí pudiera haber nadie que la acompañara, pero eso no le impedía seguir buscando desesperadamente entre aquel infierno de nieve y soledad.

Al llegar a un páramo abierto ella pudo contemplar un enorme castillo que se erigía en la distancia, era la primera vez que contemplaba aquel paisaje, pero por alguna razón le era muy familiar, como un recuerdo lejano, tan lejano y efímero como un suspiro, de pronto una figura emergió de entre la ventisca, ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba porque podría distinguir aquella sombra en cualquier parte, después de verla solo quedaba correr hacia ella.

-Pa… ¡PAPÁAAAAAAA!- Gritaba mientras corría por aquella tundra helada, pero en cuanto se acercaba un poco la figura esta se descomponía en cientos de mariposas negras y se colocaba un poco más atrás, cuando por fin alcanzó a abrazar a la figura esta volvió a descomponerse en miles de pequeñas mariposas y cuando abrió los ojos una especie de cáliz dorado gigante se encontraba sobre el castillo a punto de verter su contenido en él, algo que por alguna razón parecía terrorífico y ella rezó con toda su alma para que eso no ocurriera.

Al despertar notó su mejilla húmeda, una lagrima solitaria resbalaba desde su ojo izquierda hasta su almohada, era la quita vez ese mes que tenía ese sueño y siempre terminaba de la misma manera, de hecho el sueño, o más bien la pesadilla, se repetía exactamente de la misma manera, pero aquella vez era la primera en la que veía aquella copa.

Esos sueños habían comenzado a raíz de la muerte de su padre, pero últimamente se habían vuelto más recurrentes, aquel paraje nevado le resultaba tan triste y aislado que le hacía sentirse mal y nostálgica, una sensación que no deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Después de levantarse y ducharse, solo restaba ponerse el uniforme y peinarse, mientras cepillaba su plateada melena reflexionaba sobre sus sueños. La joven pensaba sobre lo mucho que esos sueños le recordaban cuanto echaba a su difunto padre, desde que él la había dejado ella se sentía muy sola y aquello no iba a más, habiendo terminado de peinarse cogió de un pequeño joyero frente a su espejo un colgante que su padre le dejó como recuerdo, aunque ese tipo de accesorios no estaban permitidos en su escuela, ella lo llevaba escondido dentro de la camisa, tenerlo colgado al cuello le hacía pensar que su padre estaba allí con ella y eso la tranquilizaba.

* * *

Para ella correr para no llegar tarde se había convertido en una rutina, por mucho que aparentaba ser una alumna modélica que nunca llegaba tarde, en realidad no recordaba haberse despertado a la hora acertada jamás en su vida, aún con todo tipo de despertadores. Llegar tarde era uno de sus muchos defectos que la gente no notaba o fingía no notar, tampoco sabía cocinar y sus calificaciones en gimnasia eran pésimas, como si hubiera nacido con dos pies izquierdos, ella era más frívola de lo que parecía y aunque la gente pudiera caminar seria y serena, como una superestrella extranjera, en realidad ella solo estaba concentrada pensando en cosas como "¿Qué voy a cenar hoy?" o "¿Me pregunto si habrán terminado las rebajas en la tienda de ropa que vi el otro día?" Por eso quien la conocía bien sabía que era un poco cabeza hueca, pero solían hacer caso omiso de aquello para no destruir su fantasía de la alumna extranjera que parecía un delicado y dulce lirio blanco, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ella sí que era amable y dulce con todo el mundo.

-¡AH! ¡Mimi! ¡Seo!- Gritó desde la distancia a sus amigas que caminaban un par de pasos por delante junto a la marabunta de estudiantes.

-Aria vuelves a llegar tarde, te hemos estado esperando diez minutos enteros- La que hablaba era una de sus mejores amigas Seo Sakurazaka, una joven integrante del club "El amor por los hombres enamorados de otros hombres" (Pendiente de aprobación), experta dibujante que había ganado cientos de concursos de arte, de complexión muy delgada y alta, con gafas y que normalmente solía expresar abiertamente una personalidad abierta y animada.

-A este paso vas a echar a perder tu encanto como la exótica estudiante de intercambio que maravilla a todos con sus andares de top model-

-No seas así Seo ¿qué más da si Aria no esté hecha para madrugar? tiene otras virtudes- Dijo la siempre sonriente Mimi Ryugazaki, la mejor amiga de Aria, aunque era más bajita que Seo o ella misma, era muy mona y su voz muy dulce, ella fue la primera persona que se acercó a Aria cuando se cambió de escuela y siempre la defendía.

-Gracias Mimi, la verdad es que hoy creía que lo conseguiría pero he entretenido mirando las noticias, el muñequito con forma de sol del hombre del tiempo me parece tan mono….- Se oyó un gran suspiro.

-¿Es que tienes 6 años o qué? Por lo menos podrías haber dicho que te quedaste viendo las noticias sobre los misteriosos asesinatos en la ciudad o sobre los desmayos por todo Fuyuki- Aria que quedó congelada y detuvo su marcha.

-¿Asesinatos?-

-Si ¿No lo sabes? Se han hecho muy populares, hace cuatro días se encontraron los cuerpos mutilados de seis jóvenes cerca de la calle del mercado en Shinto, todos compartían el mismo terrible hecho- Mientras Seo hablaba, Aria que había retomado sus pasos escuchaba asustada la conversación, mientras Mimi, que parecía no interesarle, caminaba sin más, sin prestar mucha atención.

-A todos se les había seccionado la cabeza con un corte limpio tan perfecto que incluso había empezado a curarse después de que estos murieran, los policías aún no han encontrado el arma homicida ni ninguna pista, pero lo más macabro es que las cabezas siguen desaparecidas- Por un momento a Aria le pareció ver una lúgubre y extraña sonrisa en la cara de Mimi, pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas, Mimi jamás se reiría de algo así.

-En cuanto a los desmayos, son solo algunas amas de casa que parecen haber perdido el conocimiento durante unas horas, no es tan emocionante como lo de las cabezas, pero el caso es que todos los desmayos ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo en zonas totalmente alejadas las unas de las otras- Seo, que tenía un lado algo morboso, parecía disfrutar de la conversación, Aria en cambio era distinta, aquellas cosas le recordaba al pasado que del que ella y su padre habían escapado, un pasado lleno de ese tipo de crímenes y actos misteriosos, un pasado como magos.

-Vamos, Seo estas asustando a Aria, esas cosas son de muy mal gusto para que las comentes mientras andamos rumbo a la escuela-

-Bueno si, pero es algo emocionante ¿no? No había pasado algo así en esta ciudad desde el gran incendio hace diez años, ese que arrasó el auditorio- Ese incendio era una de las mayores catástrofes de Fuyuki en la que se perdió el auditorio y se devastó una gran zona de la ciudad, si mal no recordaba Aria se había mudado con su padre desde Alemania tan solo unos meses después de aquello.

El camino a la escuela se llenó de un ambiente un poco tenso que Seo intentó romper al darse cuenta de que ella era la causante, mientras hablaba a voces sobre un nuevo Doujin que estaba preparando Aria cambió su humor al encontrar a un viejo conocido en la puerta del instituto.

-¡SEIJIIIIII!- Llamo mientras corría al encuentro de su amigo de la infancia.

-Hoy llegas tarde también, parece que es un mal hábito que no podemos quitarnos- Mientras saludaba a su siempre mal humorado amigo Aria sentía que sus problemas se hacían más pequeños, hablar con Seiji era algo que siempre la animaba, por mucho que este se empeñara en darle contestaciones algo antipáticas y evitara siempre hacer contacto directo con ella, él fue su primer amigo en Japón y siempre le traía buenos recuerdos conversar con él, su padre trabajaba con su abuelo en…. Algunos "asuntos mágico" y ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque ahora se habían distanciado un poco.

-No es un mal hábito en mí, siempre llego con mucha antelación a clase….-

-¿Entonces por qué siempre te veo aquí cuando llegamos? Normalmente solemos venir con el tiempo justo ¿Sabes?- Dijo esta apartando su pelo de la cara con su mano derecha, algo hizo que el joven reaccionara distinto aquella mañana.

-Tu mano….. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo mientras sujetaba su mano en la que había aparecido una especie de moratón rojo.

-¿Esto? No lo sé, no la tenía esta mañana al levantarme, me habré golpeado con algo….- Mientras Aria miraba sin mucha preocupación aquella marca que ni siquiera había notado sintió la mirada de preocupación de Seiji, el cual la miraba con una cara más seria que nunca.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- Seiji se dio la vuelta con gesto molesto antes de marcharse.

-Ten cuidado- Dijo mientras entraba en el edificio principal del colegio, parecía preocupado por algo, pero más preocupada se había quedado Aria por esa expresión.

-Ese chico no tiene remedio, el prototipo de chico "tsundere" ya está pasado de moda- La voz de Seo se oyó desde más atrás de donde se encontraba Aria.

-El caso es que no está mal, si fuera más sociable con otros chicos podría servirme de fuente de inspiración para mis historias, pero siendo como es de evidente me temo que su interés romántico está en otra dirección-

-¿Interés? ¿Crees qué a Seiji le guste alguien?- preguntó una despistada Aria.

-Es…. Sabes, si yo fuera él y te hubiera escuchado decir eso me arrojaría desde la azotea, desde luego que eres mala leyendo entre líneas…..- Seo miraba a Aria con una expresión, mezcla de enfado y desesperación por el hecho de que ella no pudiera notar algo que era tan evidente, por su parte Aria aún pensaba en porque aquel moratón le había hecho reaccionar así, Seiji no era de esos que perdían los nervios con facilidad, aunque si era verdad que cuando algo no le gustaba o creía que era incorrecto expresaba su opinión de manera un tanto enérgica.

-Bueno ¿Entramos o qué? Va a sonar la campana…..-

Aria se dispuso a caminar cuando se percató de que algo raro estaba pasando, justo en la puerta, detrás de donde Seo y Aria se encontraban, Mimi se había quedado completamente inmóvil, ya le había parecido raro no haberla escuchado en unos minutos, pero el hecho era que esta se encontraba completamente quieta y mirado fijamente, con una expresión que Aria nunca había visto en ella, la marca que Aria tenía en el dorso de la mano.

-¿Mimi?- La joven, que se había quedado ensimismada, salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente cuando oyó la llamada de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Ya voy, venga que vamos a llegar tarde- Dijo esta con una sonrisa algo extraña mientras empujaba a sus dos amigas, pero ese hecho no dejó de preocupar a Aria.

* * *

Durante las clases Aria era siempre el centro de atención, muy a su pesar. Todo el mundo hablaba a susurros sobre lo elegante que parecía o lo bonita e inteligente que debía ser, por mucho que ella se esforzaba por no destacar, una belleza extranjera de pelo plateado y ojos violetas no es algo muy común y todos se aseguraban de recordarle que no era tan "común" como ellos, en realidad, aunque todo el mundo la miraba y hablaba sobre su aspecto, nadie se acercaba realmente a hablar con ella y eso le hacía sentir totalmente aislada. Con Seo en otra clase distinta con Seiji, la única con la que podía relacionarse durante el periodo de descanso era con Mimi, la primera persona, a parte de Seiji, que se había dirigido a ella de forma normal y con la que podía conversar casi de cualquier tema, pero aquél día fue distinto, durante todas las clases la mirada que más había sentido había sido precisamente la de Mimi, sentía como sus ojos se le clavaban como púas en la nuca y eso le hacía sentir más que nunca.

Durante el almuerzo Aria estuvo buscando a Mimi por todo el colegio para comer juntas como había hecho cada día desde el último año de secundaria, pero su empresa fue inútil, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, cuando por fin se iba a dar por vencida la encontró en un rincón escondido cercano a la escalera de incendios. Por ahí no solía haber nadie a esta hora, Aria estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando notó algo raro, Mimi no parecía estar sola, escondida detrás de la pared del pasillo, para que esta no pudiera verla, la joven escuchó, sin querer y sin poder ver claramente, la escena en la que Mimi parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, con "dos" para ser exactos.

-¡Me da igual lo que creas! ¡Vas a hacerlo! No podemos correr riesgos, fuiste tú el que dijo que la mejor forma de cazar a un Master era así ¿no?...- Aria no daba crédito, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Mimi hablar de esa forma con alguien, parecía muy molesta y estaba siendo muy agresiva a la hora de increparse sobre el otro y "¿Cazar a un Master?" ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Si no nos ayudas los haremos mi amorcito y yo y puedes estar seguro de que haremos ruido, a nosotros no nos importa que otros nos descubran, ni siquiera un tanque y toda la policía de Fuyuki junta podría pararnos, no mientras nuestro enemigo tenga una cabeza sobre los hombros…. ¿No es así amor mío?- De pronto el tono había cambiado, estaba claro que se estaba refiriendo a otro persona a la que llamaba "Amor mío" de una forma que sonaba casi enfermiza y aunque pasó un rato ella no obtuvo respuesta, era como si estuviera hablando sola… con dos personas distintas que en realidad no estaban allí.

-¡Me da igual que hayas encontrado rastros de otro Master en la escuela! Te he dicho que la que realmente me interesa es ella, pon esa dichosa barrera de la que me hablaste o…- De golpe la conversación acabó cuando Mimi notó que algo no andaba bien y se dio la vuelta buscado a alguien, Aria que sabía que era a ella a quien busca se apresuró en alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar, sin percatarse de si esta le había pillado o no.

Durante el resto de las clases Mimi estuvo extrañamente calmada y silenciosa, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada, Aria trató de convencerse de que lo que había escuchado tenía que ser un error, ella no sabía el contexto y quizás no era algo tan desagradable como parecía a primera vista, pero….. Lo cierto es que aquello la perturbó mucho, había sido como ver una faceta de Mimi que nunca antes había visto, una que quizás no debiera conocer.

Al terminar las clases todos estaban muy molestos porque les tocaba quedarse para la limpieza del aula común, era algo desagradable y más cuando a Aria se le daban fatal esas cosas, no tenía mucha mano para las cosas del hogar, en casa se podía desenvolver más o menos porque no tenía muchas cosas y dado que esta estaba ordenada por el sistema alfabético y de horarios que había dejado su padre, cosas como limpiar el polvo o fregar el suelo no eran tan difíciles siguiendo sus pautas. Cuando el sol ya teñía de rojo el cielo todo estaba ya recogido y los alumnos se marchaba hacia sus casas lentamente.

Como Seo y probablemente Seiji habían salido antes, porque la limpieza de su clase fue la semana pasada, Aria esperaba tranquilamente a Mimi en el hall con un pequeño gesto de preocupación en su rostro por el retraso anómalo de su amiga, cuando ya casi no quedaba gente esta apareció de la nada con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-A-RI-A, Siento haberte hecho esperar pero estaba preparando unas cosas- La muchacha tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al contrario que otras veces, esta tenía algo raro, algo que asustaba un poco, o al menos inquietaba a Aria.

-No… No importa, Ahora que estas aquí….- No pudo terminar la frase, como si no fuera gran cosa Mimi se había ido acercado, aun sonriendo, a Aria hasta que se hubo puesto relativamente cerca de su cara y preguntó de forma inocente, como un niño que le pregunta a otro sobre su postre favorito:

-Oye ¿Has llamado ya al tuyo?- La pregunta dejó en la más absoluta perplejidad a Aria, no sabía que contestar a eso, en primer lugar ¿A qué o quién debía llamar? Y en segundo ¿A que cuento venia eso? Mimi pareció haber obtenido su respuesta al ver la expresión de su amiga y le dedico una risa picara a esta.

-¿No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando verdad? Jujuju, No te preocupes cosas mías, cosas mías, creo que me he confundido…..- Mimi echó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida del Hall pero se detuvo antes de tocar pasador para abrirla y sin girarse volvió a preguntar algo a Aria, esta vez con un tono un poco más serio:

-Aria…. ¿Tú me consideras tu amiga verdad?- Aria volvía a estar desconcertada, pero afortunadamente esta vez sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto, Tú eres mi mejor amiga, la primera persona que se acercó a mí y la primera a la que pude llamar así en mucho tiempo, sin duda eres alguien a quien aprecio- Aria esgrimió su mejor sonrisa para validar aquellas palabras en las que tanto creía, por extraño que esta se comportase Mimi era Mimi, la primera chica que quiso ser su amiga y almorzar con ella, había ido de compras con ella, comido en restaurante y cafeterías y había hecho un montón de recuerdos junto a ella que no querría cambiar por nada del mundo.

-Ah….. Sí…. Claro, por supuesto, para mí también eres muy importante- Mimi se dio la vuelta, y aunque su expresión desconcertante no había cambiado, se la veía satisfecha de algo por alguna razón.

-AH, por cierto la profesora de inglés Fujimura te estaba buscando, dice que quiere que limpies el almacén del Dojo de tiro con arco, como castigo por haber llegado tarde la semana pasada ¿Te acuerdas? Te advertimos que si no solucionabas tú mal hábito te causaría problemas- Mimi estaba usando ahora un tono de superioridad no muy común en ella, pero que Aria había escuchado en alguna otra ocasión.

-Deberías darte prisa, si te entretienes mucho se te hará de noche. Te ayudaría pero…. Tengo algunas cosas que atender, lo siento- Mientras Mimi se disculpaba, claramente sin sentirlo realmente, se dirigía hacia la salida una vez más, esta vez sin pararse en ningún momento.

-Nos vemos…- Aquella despedida sonó como algo que alguien le dice a otra persona que no va a ver nunca más, pero eso no le molestó mucho a Aria, porque en el contexto de la conversación eso había sido lo menos raro ese día.

Aunque aquello parecía muy sospechoso, Aria recordaba que la tutora de su clase, Taiga Fujimura, le había regañado por llegar tarde y que le había dicho que pensaría su castigo y que se lo comunicaría más tarde, ese tipo de actos eran muy comunes en su tutora, era de ese tipo de personas, así que decidió confiar en su mejor amiga y ponerse manos a la obra, de todas formas nadie la esperaba en su casa.

* * *

Aquel cobertizo lleno de material desordenado y polvoriento se encontraba en el edificio anexo que se utilizaba como campo para el club de tiro con arco, aquel lugar era un pequeño caos que asustaría a un profesional de la limpieza, lo cierto era que reflejaba perfectamente el carácter de su profesora, cuando Aria entró en aquella habitación recibió las condolencias de parte de los miembros del club que se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero ella se negó educadamente a sus ofertas, no era necesario castigar a nadie más por sus fallos. Pasado un tiempo todos los miembros fueron abandonando poco a poco el club y Aria se quedó completamente sola, con la misión de cerrar y dejar las llaves en la sala de profesores cuando terminara de limpiar, aquello le llevó más de lo previsto, pero poco a poco consiguió pone un poco de orden entre aquella vorágine de cachivaches, flechas, arcos, cajas de talco en polvo y demás.

Cuando hubo terminado la noche se cerraba sobre aquel lugar, jamás había estado hasta tan tarde en el instituto, tanto silencio le resultaba extraño y sentía que algo no andaba bien, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que eran solo imaginaciones suyas se apresuró en dirigirse a la sala de profesores a devolver las llaves y recoger sus cosas. Cuando salió por la puerta del club de tiro aquella sensación de incomodidad se vio acrecentada, realmente aquel sitio estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, el ruido del viento se había detenido, es más, era como si este no estuviera cuando era evidente que si estaba ahí, porque Aria estaba viendo como a lo lejos las sombras de los árboles se movían por su causa.

Cuando Aria llegó a la sala de profesores esta estaba completamente vacía y eso sí que era raro, debía quedar al menos un profesor en el instituto a esa hora para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de dejarlo todo cerrado, Aria decidió que esa era la señal definitiva que necesitaba para dejar aquel lugar de inmediato, ella era muy perceptiva cuando de peligro se trataba y eso estaba haciendo sonar todas sus alarmas, además su padre la había entrenado para reconocer ciertas cosas y el sonido del viento que desaparece era una señal sobrenatural de que algo estaba a punto de activarse, el hecho de dirigirse al aula de profesores era para recoger algo de entre sus cosas que le serviría como medio de protección, pero solo si sus temores se hacían realidad.

Cuando salió a aquel oscuro pasillo observó como la sensación de "cerrado" se hacía más intensa, mientras andaba, apresurada pero pendiente de sus alrededores, pudo encontrarse algo realmente fuera de común, un circulo de extraño significado había sido dibujado en la primera puerta de todas las aulas del primer piso, Aria reconocía parte de la fórmula de ese círculo, era muy compleja pero si sus recuerdos no le fallaban otro circulo debía de estar grabado en la segunda puerta de esas aulas desde el interior de las mismas, sellándolas por completo, los pasos ligeros de Aria se convirtieron en una carrera a contra reloj para alcanzar la salida antes de que "eso" se activara, pero con las prisas y sus nervios a flor de piel algo la pilló desprevenida y tropezó con obstáculo que se encontraba inesperadamente tirado en medio del pasillo, cuando Aria se hubo recuperado se percató de que aquel bulto sobre el que aún estaba tirada era blando y cálido, cuando alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba su cara palideció de golpe, era un cuerpo, el cadáver del profesor Kuzuki que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una gran brecha en el cuello, aunque de ella ya no salía sangre estaba claro que había muerto hacía poco.

Aria contuvo sus ganas de gritar porque sabía que el causante se encontraba cerca y el motivo de que ese cuerpo estuviera allí era precisamente hacerla entrar en pánico, con mucho cuidado se levantó y deslizó cuidadosamente su mano hacia su bolsillo cuando sintió un profundo escalofrío en la espina dorsal, como si le hubieran pegado con un bate en la espalda, aquello era la señal inequívoca de que una barrera se había activado, había instruida para reconocer esa sensación, la sensación de que un espacio abierto había sido cerrado de golpe de manera antinatural, rápidamente se apresuró a intentar abrir una de las ventanas pero fue imposible, Aria pudo comprobar que el espacio de dentro había sido aislado del de afuera, tampoco servía de nada intentar llamar la atención de nadie de afuera, porque aparte de no haber nadie, todo sonido desde dentro había sido silenciado.

Aria cogió de su bolsillo aquello que había ido a buscar y que tenía preparado solo para emergencias de vida o muerte, era un pequeño tarro de cristal, cerrado con un cordón plateado, en su interior había una pequeña cantidad de cristales de color morado, no más grandes que copos de nieve, aquel era su único as, pero la cantidad le preocupaba.

Unos pasos se oyeron en la distancia y Aria retrocedió como reflejo instintivo, sabía que quedarse quieta no era una buena idea, pero entrar en una clase no era una opción, asique su alternativa era correr, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a moverse notó un intenso mareo, como un calambrazo que la dejó inmóvil, una sombra apareció de la nada, una figura humanoide, embutida en una armadura negra, su rostro irreconocible estaba envuelto en un una niebla oscura que parecía querer tragarse su alma.

Cunado Aria hizo contacto visual con aquel ser, que estaba claro que no era humano, un profundo e irracional miedo se apoderó de ella, dejándola inmóvil y a punto de perder el conocimiento, era extraño como si de golpe respirar se hubiera vuelto un aventura imposible, algo que ella no entendía bien, pues aunque su apariencia era terrorífica, el miedo que estaba experimentado era mucho mayor del que debiera, tanto como para hacer que su cuerpo un reaccionara ante nada, pero si se quedaba allí moriría asique reunió todo el valor que le fue posible sacando del entumecimiento su cuerpo y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras del primer piso.

La criatura que había permanecido inmóvil durante todo ese tiempo reaccionó como una maquina autómata ante la huida de su objetivo y comenzó una persecución acelerada.

Cuando Aria había llegado a las escaleras sintió el tacto frio de una hoja en el cuello, con una suerte que parecía parte de una intervención divina logró esquivar el ataque, que habría desembocado en la pérdida de su cabeza, tirándose al suelo y volviéndose a levantar enseguida, ella notó una cálida sensación que bajaba por el lateral de su cuello y supuso que debía tener un corte por que la sangre se derramaba lentamente, por suerte la herida era superficial y no había seccionado la carótida o ahora estaría muriéndose desangrada y el pequeño hilo que salpicaba su camisa le decía que esta estaba intacta.

Aria se concentró en seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás cuando una espada, negra como la noche, pasó cerca de su cara llevándose algunos cabellos, cortados limpiamente, y la arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo, Aria pensó entonces en utilizar su única arma que como maga, una heredera de sangre instruida por su padre en conocimientos mágicos, de los que ella no era muy partidaria, había sido creada a lo largo de su instrucción, una herramienta alquímica que había desarrollado para poder defenderse en una situación así, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir el frasco que contenía dicha herramienta, pues la misma espada se encontraba apunto de cercenar lo que había estado buscando desde hacía rato, ante esto Aria cerró los ojos y la imagen de su padre vino a su cabeza, pero la espada no llegó a su destino, una lanza roja en forma de cruz salió de la nada y envistió el arma cortante con la velocidad de un rayo.

La lanza estaba acompañada de un hombre del mismo color que parecía una prolongación de la misma, con una fuerza que aturdió a Aria empujó al ser oscuro hasta más de la mitad del pasillo, cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos vio a un hombre alto, de complexión musculada y atlética, parado de espaldas frete a ella, el hombre tenía el pelo castaño y vestía un estrafalario atuendo rojo, similar a una armadura samurái, pero más ligera y ceñida.

-Siento la tardanza pequeña, pero estas barreras son difíciles de romper desde fuera- El hombre habló en un tono grave y descarado que se asimilaba perfectamente a su apariencia salvaje.

-¿¡AHHH…..?!- fue lo único que consiguió articular.

-No te preocupes por los detalles, lo cierto es que me han pedido o más bien ordenado que te proteja y eso voy a hacer- El hombre de rojo adoptó una postura de combate tras hacer girar unas par de veces su lanza.

-¿Y tú qué? Se supone que los tuyos tenéis ventaja sobre esto de emboscar gente y pillarla desprevenida, pero es la primera vez que veo a un asesino emplear técnicas de hechicero- Le gritó desafiante al portador de la armadura negra que se estaba recomponiendo sin mucho esfuerzo del ataque que había recibido.

-Esta barrera… está demasiado bien hecha. No es tuya ¿verdad?- No obtuvo respuesta a aquella pregunta, el ser negro se quedó completamente en silencio y sin inmutarse, como una estatua y de repente su sombra, que se había alargado de manera anómala, se dividió en tres y comenzó a estirarse hasta que estas se transfiguraron en tres bestias negras que parecían lobos gigantes, estas a su vez se dividieron en tres más y así hasta rodearlos completamente.

-Oye, oye ¿Me estas tomando el pelo o qué? Esto es mucho más impresionante que la barrera….. Y más problemático- cuando se giró para ver si la ruta de escape era segura comprobó que esta no lo era, pues otros cinco o seis lobos humanoides hechos de sombras se habían colocado cortando toda salida.

-Tsk, al cachorrito no la va a gustar esto pero….. Oye señorita si la maldición de miedo de este tipo ha dejado de afectarte será mejor que te apartes de esa pared y te prepares para correr- "¿Maldición de miedo?" fue lo único que pensó al apartarse del muro como le habían ordenado, no sabía si algo así era posible, pero sí lo era estaba claro que era la causa de su temor tan exagerado por aquel tipo que le impedía moverse correctamente.

En cuanto se hubo apartado el hombre de rojo hizo girar su lanza de nuevo hasta que esta, sin ninguna razón, se incendió completamente en una espirar de llamas carmesí.

-Corre lo más rápido que puedas y reza para que el cachorrito venga en tu ayuda- Al decir eso chocó la lanza contra el muro con una abrumadora fuerza, provocando una explosión que hizo que Aria cayera de nuevo al suelo, al disiparse el polvo y las llamas un boquete del tamaño de dos personas se había abierto en el muro, Aria comprendió inmediatamente la situación y comenzó a correr en dirección al patio del instituto. La criatura que, sin una cabeza visible se intuía que estaba contemplado el muro destrozado por donde su presa huía, parecía preguntarse el porqué de este.

-¿Te sorprende? Dije que estaba bien hecha no que fuera perfecta, siempre es más fácil romper una barrera como esta desde dentro que desde fuera- El guerrero de rojo miraba con unos divertidos ojos al ser de negro que se encontraba tras aquellas criaturas hechas de sombras, estas comenzaron su ataque súbitamente, aunque no pillaron desprevenido al lancero que esquivó y devolvió todos los ataques casi instantáneamente, destruyendo algunas en el proceso, lo cierto es que comparadas con él no eran gran cosa, el problema era el número y el espacio reducido que restringía y mucho sus movimientos, habría sido peor con aquella jovencita molestando, pero ahora podía arreglárselas, el problema vino cuando el dueño de esas sombras se unió al combate, este era más duro que ellas y poseía una agilidad a la par que el lancero, este pensaba que podía dominarlo si se deshacía de las sombras primero, pero cuando vio la abertura perfecta decidió aprovecharla, el caballero de negro en cambio decidió utilizar esto como ventaja y usó una finta ayudado de la lanza de su enemigo para impulsarse y escabullirse por el agujero del muro para continuar por donde lo había dejado.

-¡MALDICION!- El lancero no tuvo tempo a reaccionar y perseguir al perseguidor ya que las sombras restantes se habían multiplicado y abalanzado contra él para impedir su avance.

* * *

Aria corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, estaba agotada por el miedo que había pasado y por la carrera para salvar su vida, estas podían fallarle en cualquier momento y volver a tirarla al suelo, pero ella quería llegar por lo menos a salir del colegio antes de permitirse tropezar de nuevo. Mientras corría Aria solo podía pensar en lo cerca que había estado y estaba de la muerte, a pesar de lo sola que se sentía a veces ella no deseaba morir aún, su padre arriesgó su vida para traerla consigo desde Alemania cuando unos ejecutores de la iglesia mataron a su madre y ella siempre había estado muy agradecida con él por esto, cuando este murió le hizo la promesa de que intentaría seguir viva por ese esfuerzo titánico que lo condujo a la muerte varios años después de conseguir ponerla a salvo.

Ella quería vivir, sus motivos, importantes o no, eran suficientes, vivir era su única opción, la única manera de honrar la memoria de su padre, ella que no había sido una buena alumna se había concentrado en ser una buena hija y su padre, que también había desistido en ser un buen profesor para ella, decidió ser un buen padre, como resultado, aquellos años que habían vivido juntos se habían convertido en los mejores años de su vida, solamente el vivir y seguir adelante, como cierta persona le había dicho, era todo lo que ella podía hacer en ese momento por él.

Cuando estaba a punto llegar a la verja se encontró otra vez con la sombra de la muerte en forma de guadaña, que intentaba segar su vida limpia y cruelmente, Aria consiguió esquivar esto por los pelos, o eso le gustaría decir, porque aunque su cuello estaba en su sitio, sus pies habían tropezado con la punta de la hoz haciendo a la joven caer herida al suelo. Con la cara manchada por la herida del cuello que se estaba haciendo más grande Aria había comenzado a ver borroso por la pérdida de sangre.

Ella creía que ese era el fin, pues no podría esquivar ni correr más, su suerte se había acabado, solo le quedaba rezar para que alguien la salvara, en ese instante ese era su único deseo, un deseo que se hizo más fuerte conforme el caballero negro se acercaba para rematarla. Ella ya no deseaba otra cosa, quería vivir y no le importaba como, su deseo era tan fuerte que comenzaba a resonar en otro mundo, en ese instante sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano derecha y un patrón rojo similar a una espada apareció en el dorso de su mano, justo donde le había salido aquel moratón. Su cuello comenzó a brillar y el colgante de su padre, que se había manchado de su sangre, reaccionó y se soltó de su enganche para caer al suelo y romperse en mil pedazos, estos pedazos se arremolinaron como un torbellino de luces y dibujaron un círculo mágico en el cielo, una poderosa luz, que cegó por completo tanto a Aria como al ser oscuro, apareció de ese círculo y Aria sintió como algo tiraba de ella, como si una cadena invisible estuviera atada a su mano y tirara con fuerza de algo.

La criatura de sombras quiso aprovechar la confusión y acabar con la muchacha de una vez por todas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un rayo de luz, como una espada, paró en seco su arma, destrozándola por completo y haciéndole retroceder varios metros. Del círculo del cielo surgió una figura masculina, envuelta en una armadura gris plateada, Aria solo podía verlo de espaldas, pero aquella figura irradiaba una dignidad especial, era extraño y hermoso al mismo tiempo. El caballero plateado se giró justo cuando la luna fue ocultada tras las nubes imposibilitando a Aria distinguir su rostro, el caballero se inclinó y la joven pensando lo peor cerró sus ojos asustada, al observar que no ocurría nada volvió a abrirlos tímidamente, cuando volvió a mirar al hombre que la había salvado hace solo un momento quedó obnubilada.

La luna llena había salido de entre las nubes y a ahora la figura de aquel caballero era visible, de pelo negro rizado, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y mostraban una pureza y honestidad apabullantes, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su rostro, aunque viril también era fino y apuesto, vestía una armadura plateada, con el emblema dorado de un águila bicéfala en el pecho, entre las piezas de la armadura podía verse un traje negro y partes de una túnica azul cubrían su cadera, el interior de la armadura parecía estar forrado en plumas blancas que asomaban desde las hendiduras, Aria se sonrojó al verlo, jamás había visto a nadie igual a él, parecía alguien que solo podía verse en los cuentos de hadas rescatando a la princesa en a puros, pero nunca en la realidad. El joven que no parecía sobrepasar la raya de los diecinueve estaba inclinado ofreciendo su mano para que Aria se levantase mientras esgrimía una cálida sonrisa en su cara, Aria, casi hipnotizada aceptó la ayuda de su salvador sin saber muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó este con una voz suave y educada a la vez que decidida.

-S, si- Contestó Aria enseguida.

-Me alegro…..- El joven calló, dándose cuenta del peligro en el que aún se encontraban y con un tono más serio e imponente le dijo:

-Servant de clase Saber, he acudido a tu llamado para protegerte, de aquí en adelante yo seré tu espada- El hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Saber cogió la mano derecha donde habían aparecido las marcas y la elevó como mostrando que esa era la prueba de su lealtad hacia ella.

-A partir de ahora ya no hay nada que temer Master- Al terminar la frase una sonrisa incluso más amable que la anterior surgió en todo su rostro, Aria recordaría aquella sonrisa durante toda su vida y como esta le hizo olvidar todo lo malo que le había sucedido aquella noche.


End file.
